Through Our Eyes
by Modern Kassandra
Summary: Basically like the movie with a different ending and missing scenes. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

Through our Eyes

Briseis POV

I started to jog slightly as I wound my way through the crowds that had gathered. My cousins were finally home after two moons in Sparta, discussing a peace treaty between the warrior nation and Troy. I moved faster as I heard talking from the conference room.

"Briseis" I heard a voice I instantly recognized call my name, before I had even seen him.

"Paris!" I exclaimed as I turned and faced him. I threw my arms wide and embraced my cousin. He wrapped his tanned arms around me tightly, his hair tickling my face. After a moment he pulled away and held me at arms length to inspect me.

"Beloved cousin, your beauty grows with each new moon" I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind, lifting me up slightly. I laughed as Hector held me tight to him and gave a small, playful struggle. He set me down and laughed.

"Briseis" he said as he kissed my cheek "A servant of Apollo now, little swan?"

"The young men of Troy were devastated when Briseis chose the virgin robes" My uncle proclaimed as he joined us. I smiled at the attentions of my male relatives. Suddenly, I saw a woman move behind Paris and craned my head for a better look. What I saw must have been perfection in a human form, and my heart ached with jealousy. Her golden hair shone like the sun as it cascaded around her pale frame. She wore white robes that appeared to be woven by Arachne herself, adorned with gold and jewels. No fault could be found in her beautiful and youthful face, set with eyes that were blue and green at the same time. Following my gaze, Paris turned and held out his hand to the woman. She took it and stood beside him,

"Briseis, this is Helen"

"Helen?" It was a name that I had almost grown up knowing, whispered from the lips of men to be the most beautiful mortal on earth. And also married to Menelaus, the King of Sparta. Oh, Paris, what have you done? "Helen of Sparta?"

"Helen of Troy" He answered firmly as he held the woman close to him, like a delicate flower that could blow away any second. She looked at me and I felt ashamed of myself for being judgmental. For all the times I had laughed with Paris and confided in him, I opened my arms and welcomed her as a cousin. I felt the relief wash out of her body as we embraced for the first time. Oh, Paris, what will become of us all now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I wearily opened my eyes and stretched out on my bed. Today would be the first time I would perform the Ritual of Wisdom as an acolyte to Apollo. I had seen it done many times as a child but had never thought I would one day perform it. I slowly got up from the bed and started to dress in my priestly robes of virgin white. The other priests hadn't been warm to the idea of my becoming a priestess, but had allowed me to devote my life to the worship of the Sun God. I combed my hair quickly before kneeling in front of the figure that represented Apollo on a table. I closed my eyes and sent a small prayer of thanks and guidance to Apollo before heading out of my chambers. The palace was quiet and deserted as I made my way through the familiar halls. I walked quickly and quietly as I slipped out of the great wooden doors that revealed Troy to me. As soon as I was clear of the palace, I broke into a run as I headed down the ghostly streets to the temple. It took longer than I expected it would and by the time I got there I was struggling to breathe normally. The priests eyed me disdainfully as I took my place by the altar and held the bowl of sacred ashes. The priests started to chant and cut the sacrificial boar to offer it to Apollo as I scattered the ash. Suddenly the watch bell chimed its deathly toll and that's when all Hades broke loose in the temple. Everyone started to panic and grabbed the sacred treasures of the temple, before trying to run back to Troy. I stood rooted to the spot and watched the chaos unfold before my very eyes. The wizened priest, Chryses, roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me away, waking me from my trance. He hurriedly pulled me to the small room where we sometimes kept spices and roughly threw me in. He shut the door and left a small crack so I could see out. A moment later, the sanctity of the temple was disrupted by screaming Achaeans as they waved their swords at the priests.

"Please, I have a daughter" Chryses begged before one of the men sliced his sword through the old man's throat. I quickly muffled the scream that threatened to burst from my throat as I watched them slaughter the defenseless priests. One by one they fell, some begging and few trying to fight back. It took only a few moments before all the priests lay dead on the cold stone floor, with the Greeks standing above them laughing. One of them stared at my door intently and I held my breath, terrified they would find me. After several long moments, he moved away and I slowly started to breath again. Just as I dared to move out of the room, the door burst opening and one of the men roughly pulled me out of my temporary sanctuary. I screamed as they passed me around in a circle, kicking and struggling to break free. They all cackled, but it was all I needed. Using all my strength, I pulled back my hand and slapped it across the face of the man who was just about to claim temporary ownership of me. His cheek turned a crimson red where my hand had struck. Roaring, he took hold of my body and made to hit me back. I closed my eyes so as not to see the blow that would come.

"Leave her" A voice rang out and the warriors stilled. They moved aside so that a tall, blonde man could make his way through them, his eyes commanding obedience and respect. I continued to struggle against the man that held me, until the stranger lightly placed his sword at my throat. I froze as his cold eyes gazed over me. I looked at him as he stared at me, noting that he was a very handsome man. Taking the sword from my throat he looked into my eyes "This one will be mine, take her to my hut" He started to turn away before he remembered something "And no one is to harm her" he added as an after thought.

"No!" I screamed as I broke free of my captors and ran for the exit of the temple. I was almost free, so close that I could feel the sun on my face, until a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back into the shadows. It was the blonde man that had laid claim over me, and this only increased my struggles.

"Stop struggling" he growled in my ear as I tried to kick him, his breastplate rubbing at my back.

"Why? So it'll be easier to kill me?" I asked in a ragged breath as my struggles became weaker.

"I'm not going to hurt you" He said as one of the men moved forward with rope in his hands, to tie me like a common animal. He slowly let me go and I gave a little struggle, but stopped at the pain from the rough ropes scratching my soft skin.

"Eudorus," The blonde addressed the man holding the rope that bound me "take her to my hut and see to it that no one enters except for me. Not even Patroclus" The man nodded in understanding and gently pulled me away from my destroyed temple.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Achilles POV_

I walked across the beach with Trojan blood staining my armor and sword. Men quickly moved out of my way, but I was used to that sort of thing. My reputation often preceded me. I let my thoughts wander to the priestess that the Myrmidons had found in the temple. For a woman of most likely noble birth, she had a fire in her that could possibly rival my own.

"Achilles!" I turned my head and saw a giant of a man walking towards me. This was Ajax, said to be the second best warrior of Greece, after me.

"Ajax" I acknowledged, never stopping in my way to my hut

"You're as fearless as the Gods. I'm honored to go to war with you" He held out his right arm to me and I took it by the wrist in a gesture of solitude.

"As am I" I replied, only admitting half the truth. With that said and done, Ajax turned and walked back to his own camp, while I headed to the camp of the Myrmidons

"If you sailed any slower, the war would be over" I teased my friend King Odysseus of Ithaca, the wisest and most cunning man in Greece. He was also the only King of Greece that I had the pleasure of calling a friend and an ally

"I don't mind missing the start, as long as I'm here in the end" He shouted back to me as I continued my way to my hut. I saw Eudorus standing dutifully by the entrance, sword in hand and eyes alert. He smiled and stepped aside as I ducked my head and entered my temporary home. The priestess sat ramrod straight, tied to the foot of my bed. Her long brown hair set as a wall to hide her face, but I could still picture it after our encounter. She said nothing and for a moment silence reigned in the abode. Walking to the washbasin, I started to strip off my armor and wash, curious about the woman in front of me.

"What's your name?" I asked gently while removing my greaves from my aching legs. She stayed silent as ever and I inwardly groaned. She must be like all the other maidens I've used. Insolent girls who thought they were better than the men who fought, women I deserved to bed. Nonetheless I was curious as to who she was, so I continued to press for a name.

"Did you not hear me?" I demanded, less gently than before. This time she deemed me worthy of an answer, though not of her name.

"You killed Apollo's priests" She stated more than asked as I removed my breastplate

"I've killed men in five countries, but never a priest"

"Then your men did. The Sun God will have his vengeance" She said the last part quietly, obviously not meaning to let me hear it.

"What's he waiting for then?" I asked, intrigued by this Trojan priestess. Most women in her position would either beg for my mercy or throw themselves on my bed. But this woman was trying to get into a verbal argument with me.

"The right time to strike" She said boldly as I removed my tunic. It would be an understatement to say that I was surprised when she did not look away at the sight of my naked form. But, I reminded myself, she was still a woman beneath her robes and vows.

"His priests are dead and his acolyte is my captive" I pointed out as I began to wash the blood from my back "I think your God is afraid of me"

"Afraid? Apollo is master of the Sun. There is nothing..." She started to say before I cut her off.

"Then where is he, my little priestess?" I asked mockingly with more menace in my voice than I'd intended. Answer that one, priestess

"You are nothing more than a killer. You wouldn't know anything about the Gods" she spat at me, unable to answer my gloating question. I flicked a few water drops from my fingers at her, annoyed and amazed at the stubbornness she possessed. She recoiled and I grabbed a black loin guard to tie around my waist. Normally I wouldn't have bothered with the show of decency, but for some reason, I had no desire to torment this woman.

"I know more about the Gods than your priests. I've seen them" She was silent once more, and for some reason that disappointed me. I slowly walked over to her, careful to show her that I meant her no harm

"You're royalty, aren't you? You've spent years talking down to men" I bent down and gently captured a few locks of her unruly hair. I could feel her tense as I smelt the strands. Jasmine. My mind made a note of it, and it puzzled me as to why.

"You must be royalty" I affirmed as I let the hair slide out of my fingers. Standing up to my full height, I looked down at the Trojan who refused to meet my gaze.

"What's your name?" Again she refused to answer me. Sighing, I squatted down next to her on the sand and began to untie the rope around her wrists.

"Even servants of Apollo have names" I informed her as I threw the rope to the far side of the hut. She looked me in the eye, and said in barely more than a whisper

"Briseis" Then she looked away from me and rubbed her wrists, red from the coarseness of the ropes.

"Are you afraid, Briseis?" I asked her. I expected her to answer either a yes or a no, or perhaps try and run. Instead, she returned her eyes to look at mine and said a bit louder

"Should I be?" I considered her question for a moment, before reaching out to examine her wrists. She pulled back and slapped my cheek, if you could call her pathetic attempt a slap. She looked horrified at what she had done and backed away from me while eying the flaps of the hut. I followed her gaze while rubbing my sore cheek.

"You're far safer in here than out there, Priestess" I told her, shooting down any attempts at escape.

"My Lord" I heard Eudorus call from outside. He put his head through the flaps of the hut and delivered his message.

"Agamemnon requests your presence. The Kings are gathering to celebrate the victory" It was almost a joke. We both knew that Agamemnon did not "request" my presence, but demand it. But, unfortunately, he was the one man I could not deny an audience with.

"I'll be there in a few moments. You fought well today, Eudorus"

"My Lord" He said again before leaving us. My gaze returned to Briseis, who still sat on the floor with me.

"Why did you come here to Troy? You didn't come for the Spartan Queen" That, at least, was something that I knew the answer to.

"I want what all men want. I just want it more" I answered her, keeping our eyes locked. She was obviously still wary of me and did not respond.

"You don't need to fear me, girl" I said as I got up and started to dress "You're the only Trojan who can say that" I dressed in silence, keeping my body turned from her. Just as I was about to leave, she finally spoke

"Wait, I don't know who you are or what I must do" Well that explained her defiance. I turned back to face her and looked at her

"Me? I am Achilles, the son of Peleus. And you would be wise to wait for my return" I heard her gasp in shock at the recognition of my name and I almost smiled at the sound. With that I turned and headed to Agamemnon's boat, which I could see from the other side of the beach. The only reason I deigned to give the swine any time of my day was for the assurance he would not interfere with myself or my men. My mind drifted to Briseis and I made a note to help clean the marks from the ropes when I returned, that was if she would let me touch her. She was different from all the other girls that I had bedded, far more intriguing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Briseis POV_

"Achilles? By the Gods..." I had heard the stories of the Greek warlord. I'd heard that he could fell a man twice his size with just one swing of his sword and that he bedded a woman a night, even several at one time. I did not expect the warlord to be so gentle to a mere Trojan priestess. I also had not expected him to be so handsome. But for some unknown reason, he had been kind to me and had not struck me, even when I had struck him. Thoughts plagued my mind as to what kind of man the Great Achilles was under the warrior demeanor. I sat on the sand and thought about my family. After a while I saw two shadows moving about the entrance of the secluded hut. Knowing that it wasn't Achilles, I backed away until my body hit the wall of the hut. Two big and hairy men entered and looked round. On seeing me, they grinned and made their advances.

"You must be a very talented whore" One of them said as he grabbed my arm "First you get given to Achilles, and now King Agamemnon requests your company" He hauled me to my feet while the other one grabbed my left arm. I kicked the first one and ran when he doubled over in agony. I only managed to make it no more than a foot away from the hut when they caught up to me.

"Let me go you bastards" I shouted as they dragged me. They both slapped me and said that a priestess should not be saying such words. Please Apollo, I prayed, save me. They dragged me all the way to the other side of the beach, where we stopped in front of a large and lavish ship. We stopped at the entrance, and I could hear voices coming from inside.

"History remembers Kings, not soldiers. Tomorrow we'll batter down the gates of Troy; I'll build monuments of victory on every island of Greece. I'll carve Agamemnon in the stone" A man I assumed to be Agamemnon fairly shouted at someone

"Be careful, King of Kings. First you need the victory" Achilles! He was in the room with King Agamemnon. For some reason, just knowing that made me feel a little bit braver.

"Aphareus! Haemon!" Agamemnon called to the men. My struggles began anew as we moved into the boat. In one second, I saw Achilles expression change from calm to murderous as he watched me being dragged in. They pulled me so that I was next to Agamemnon, who was clearly enjoying his victory over the warlord

"The spoils of war" He gloated as Achilles stared at the men holding me. They released their grip considerably, but did not fully let me go. Agamemnon moved closer to me and I was reminded more of a conniving merchant than a High King of Greece.

"I have no argument with you, brothers, but if you don't release her then you'll never see home again. Decide" Achilles threatened through gritted teeth, his seething anger enough to make any man quiver in his sandals.

"Guards!" The King called and a dozen or so men rushed in with their swords drawn. Responding to danger, Achilles drew his sword and made a defensive, animalistic crouch as he prepared to fight.

"STOP!" I shouted, sick of all the innocent bloodshed. Astonishingly the men all froze and looked at me, except Achilles, who looked at the ground like a child being scolded.

"Too many men have died today" I thought of the slaughtered priests and tears stung my eyes. I directed my next words at Achilles "If killing is your only talent, then that's your curse. I don't want anyone dying for me" He looked thoughtful for a moment before changing the grip on his sword so that it pointed down, away from everyone. The room seemed to freeze in surprise. The mighty Achilles was laying down his sword on the word of an enemy priestess?

"Mighty Achilles silenced... by a slave girl" Agamemnon taunted

"She's not a slave, you swine" Achilles hissed at the laughing King

"Oh, but she is now" he chortled at Achilles, ignoring the insult. Knowing there was nothing he could do, Achilles began to pace like a fierce, caged lion.

"Tonight, I'll have her give me a bath," Achilles froze mid pace and looked at me as Agamemnon lifted my hair to his nose, much as Achilles had but with a very different meaning. I felt the bile rise in my throat as his hands touched me and I leaned my body away from him "and then...who knows?"

"You sack of wine!" Achilles growled his fury plain in the statement. He raised his sword again and pointed it at Agamemnon's chest.

"Before my time is done, I will look down on your corpse and smile" And then he left me to my fate. My heart yearned to call out to him and be taken away from this place, but my pride prevented such a thing. After he had left Agamemnon eyed me for a moment before ordering the men to take me away

"Such a pretty little thing, aren't you? Don't worry; I'm not going to take you, though it would be a shame. Taking you means I'm going to die by Achilles hands. I'll just find another way for you to be useful" Were the last words he said to me before I was thrown into darkness


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Achilles POV_

That pig of a fool thinks he can cross me and get away with it? Ha! I'll show him when my sword meets the soft flesh of his belly I thought as I stormed to my hut, leaving terrified men in my wake. Through the corner of my eye I saw Eudorus head towards me, but on seeing my state of mood, decided on seeing me when I was calmer. I roughly threw the flaps to my hut open and then proceeded to throw everything I could around the room. Gold, goblets and jewels alike met the soft sand as I threw them in a murderous rage. I wanted nothing more than to go to Agamemnon's ship and get Briseis back from that wretched King. But what could I do, when she wouldn't allow anything to be done? Foolish, naïve, self-sacrificial girl! I thought angrily as I continued to throw my possessions around the room. After everything lay in a cluttered heap, I collapsed onto a couch of furs. Grabbing a bunch of grapes, I shoved them in my mouth and chewed until my teeth clanged together. Suddenly a boy, three years younger than me, with dirty blonde hair burst into the tent.

"So it's true. The Mighty Achilles is in one of his famous rages" He said to me, as I sat on the couch.

"I will no longer fight for that pig of a King, Patroclus. Let him tear down the gates of Troy by himself" I said to my kin as he fumed.

"What has come over you Achilles? Fighting is what you were born to do" He asked me incredulously as my temper started to rise again

"And when there are no more wars, what then? Will all I be remembered for is bloodshed?" I asked him as his expressions mirrored my own

"This is all over that girl isn't it?" Patroclus scowled at me "If it's a concubine you want then I will personally fetch you another"

"Watch your tongue, Patroclus" I snapped at my much loved cousin "If I wanted a whore, I would have one - my quarrel with Agamemnon is not so shallow"

"Then why do you now refuse to fight?" He asked

"The theft of that girl was the last of many wrongs done to me at the hands of Agamemnon. I promised Briseis her safety and now the Gods only know what he plans to do with her" I answered as his face fell

"Go, Patroclus. I wish to be alone" I said as I turned away from my cousin

"Achilles if you-"

"Go!" I near shouted at him, cutting off what he was going to say. He fled the tent and left me to my thoughts of Briseis. There was something about that woman that drew me to her like a moth to a flame. Forcefully pushing her out of my mind I left my hut and walked along the beach, allowing the cool water to lap at my boots. If ever there was a time I had need of guidance, this would be it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Briseis POV_

I squinted at the morning sun, amazed that I had survived the night. I had been forced to do little other than clean the Kings armor and put it away in its proper place before the men had tied me to some support post. The King may have kept his word about not taking me, but that hadn't stopped his soldiers from beating me. I could hear the men prepare for battle and my stomach churned as I thought of the blood that would be spilt. When the noise stopped and the soldiers had marched, a young girl entered the room. She appeared to be no more than ten and four years old, three years my junior, with bruises and cuts all over her body.

"Please" I rasped, my throat parched from lack of water. She looked at me, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Please, help me" I managed to say before swallowing thickly. She looked around the room and outside before making her way over to me. Kneeling down beside me, she placed her hands on the floor and looked at me.

"What's your name?" I asked her quietly. She took a moment before answering me.

"My name is Maia, I come from Mycenae" She said it quietly, as though she was praying it would become a falsehood.

"My name is Briseis, I come from Troy" I said as I noticed her starting to relax.

"Please help me. If you could untie my ropes, I could go back to my home" She looked doubtful so I pressed on gently, careful not to frighten her.

"Please, save me from them" She looked at me with pity in her eyes as she made her way to me. Squatting down, she quickly unbound my wrists. Standing up, I helped her to her feet before embracing her.

"Thank you" I whispered in her ear before I fled the vessel. I made my way quickly through the various camps before stopping at the one set aside for the Myrmidons. Figuring that I was going to need a weapon of some sorts to defend myself with, I stole into Achilles hut, intending to take one and leave. What I had not expected, however, was for strong arms to wrap around my body and a hand to be placed over my mouth the second I stepped into the tent. The hand muffled my scream as I struggled against my captor, who held me tightly to his chest. After a moment, though, I was released. Stumbling, I started to breathe heavily, when I heard the voice of my captor

"Briseis?" He asked as I looked up into the blue eyes of Achilles. He had cocked his head slightly as he stared at me.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a slightly amused tone

"What do you think? I'm trying to escape this camp" I tersely informed him as I tried to get past him to leave. He firmly grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into the tent, but not with undue force

"I wouldn't think about trying to leave, priestess" He said as we stared at each other.

"Why? So I can sit back and allow myself to be raped and beaten?" I said as his face turned serious once more.

"No, because you have as much chance of making it to your home as a horse does laying an egg. There is no way that you can make it back to Troy while all the soldiers are fighting" Even in my stubbornness I could see that he was right, but I would rather die than admit that to him. Walking over to the furs, I sat down while he stayed near the door way.

"So what am I supposed to do now?" I asked him, shifting away as he came closer.

"I would suggest you clean yourself. You look a mess" He said before stepping outside. I sat there for a moment, confused about his actions. Suddenly, two slave girls came in carrying a bucket of water each, and set them down in the middle of the room, placing a few rags next to them. Without speaking a word, they left and Achilles entered the hut again.

"You can use these buckets and rags to clean yourself" He said while pointing to the clean water. With that he left, and I still sat confused. What is he playing at? I asked myself as I edged closer to the buckets. It would be traitorous of me to freely accept him into my body, but what good would it do to refuse a bath so graciously offered? After quickly checking that no one was watching, I began to wash myself. The cool water felt good on my dirty and blood stained flesh. I started to lose myself in the feel of the coolness, and disrobed myself before I had realized it. I noticed a few bottles of perfumes sitting on a stool. Obviously they had been left out for my personal use. I cautiously opened one and sniffed before putting the lid back; fearing that anointing myself would entice one of the men to take me. Not that staying odorless will prevent the inevitable an ominous voice in my head whispered. It was at that instant that Achilles abruptly re-entered the hut. I gasped out loud as he stared at me, his blue eyes darkening. With my robes pooled at my feet, I stood before him naked as a child on the hour of its birth. Tears started to prick my eyes as I bent down to pick up my robe and make an attempt at decency. How can it be that it should be this man of all men who sees me in such a vulnerable state? I asked myself as he stepped towards me. Moving back until I hit the wall, I shook my head at the great warrior, praying that he would not take me.

"It's alright" He soothed as he handed me a new white robe. I instantly recognized it as the spare robe I had kept in the temple and gratefully put it on. We sat for hours on the furs, talking about nothing and yet everything. It was then that I heard the shouts of the soldiers as they came back to the camps. I quickly moved past Achilles and started to run back to Agamemnon's ship

"Briseis!" I heard Achilles call after me as I ran. I didn't turn back or even acknowledge him as I continued to run. All I could think about was how Agamemnon would hurt Maia if I didn't get there fast enough. I could hear the soldiers behind me as I ran, praying to all the Gods that I could get there before Agamemnon. I burst into the ship and sprinted back to the post I had been tied to. Maia quickly knelt beside me and loosely tied the rope around my wrists just as Agamemnon entered his lavish abode.

"You, girl, wait in my chambers. I'll deal with you later" He growled at Maia, who quickly scuttled away from the angry King.

"Judging from your clearly antagonized expression, I would say that you and your Greeks lost the fight. Am I right?" I said calmly to the King as he seethed at my words

"You and your country of dogs! That is all you are compared to the might of Greece, dogs that will run away with their tails tucked between their legs when we conquer your city. And when it lies in the dust, I will make sure you lay with it. But not before I have my fun." he roared as he stalked towards me.

"Pretty little speech, King of Kings" I glared at him "But nothing you say or do can intimidate me" To my surprise, he started to chuckle wickedly as he looked at me. Before I could even so much as scream, the King had grabbed me forcefully by the hair and hauled me to my feet. He then started to drag me out of the ship and threw me at one of the guards.

"Take her to the men and let them have some fun with her. Only don't kill her. That would be too merciful" He said as he turned and walked back into the ship. I struggled feebly with the guard, but with lack of food or water for almost two days, it was a lost fight before it started. He roughly dragged me through the camp by my arm. After a while he found a few men drunk by a camp fire.

"A gift, from High King Agamemnon. Do what you wish with her, but keep her alive" With that he tossed me to them like a piece of meat, and I screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Achilles POV_

I closed my eyes and thought of what I had seen earlier in the day. The way her skin seemed to shine in the dimness and the way her long hair had framed her lithe body. Her breasts had been full and proportioned, the nipples as red as her luscious lips. She wasn't what men would call a classical beauty, but she was beautiful nonetheless. I let myself relax, my mind remembering the vision it had gazed upon and I smiled. It must have been divine intervention that had stopped me from taking her then and there. Her childish innocence prevented her personality from reeking of sexuality, but that didn't mean I didn't want her. On the contrary, I wanted her more than any woman I'd ever been with

"My Lord" I heard Eudorus call from outside my hut. My eyes flew open as I reminded myself of where I was. A moment later, he popped his head through the flaps, looking worried.

"The slave girl-" He faltered slightly on seeing my face at the mention of Briseis being named a slave. "The Trojan priestess has been released from Agamemnon's service" Inwardly I sighed in relief that Briseis would no longer be near Agamemnon, but I did not show it in my face. Standing up from the furs I had rested on, I made my way to the wash basin.

"And does he return her to me spoiled? To dine upon the crumbs that fall from his table, lick the wine that spills from his chalice and thus consider myself content and grateful?" I snapped at my second in command. He shifted slightly on his feet before continuing.

"He does not return her to my Lord. He has given her to his men for sport" Water soaked the sand as the basin crashed to the ground and I was upon my armor in a second.

"Pompous, sluggard bastard" I fumed as Eudorus waited outside "That man is no more fit to bear the title of King than a hog is allowed to dine at the table of men" One final lace was pulled and I was ready, when I heard a helpless, heart piercing scream. I rushed out of the tent and went quickly to Agamemnon's encampment, careful not to make a sound. They were passing her around in a circle, as though she was nothing more than a heifer for sale. I could tell that they were going heavy on the wine by the way they thickly laughed at her futile struggles.

"Come on, give the bitch to me" One of them yelled out and less than a moment later, Briseis was thrown into his arms, where he squeezed her tight and left her gasping for breath.

"Trojan whore!" He called her as he passed her to the next man, who laughed in his drunkenness. Each time she was passed to someone, a little more of her robe would be torn away, until they had completely torn away the first layer.

"What's this? A virgins robe!" The men crowed as one of them reached to the nearby fire.

"Won't be needing that much longer. Hold her down" The man I recognized as Haemon ordered the others as he turned to face Briseis. It was then I saw that he had in his hand a branding iron, just out of the fire. On seeing the brand, Briseis started to struggle harder as they held on to her. Using what remained of her strength; she pulled back and slapped Haemon away. He spat before hitting her square in the face, causing me to seethe with rage as I crept closer.

"Better to be a Spartan slave than a Trojan-" He never finished his threat to the beaten woman. I quickly leapt at him and forced the brand to the side of his throat, making him scream in pain as his flesh shriveled in the heat. As he collapsed, I held the iron in front of me, daring anyone to fight me.

"What's wrong with you, fella's? There's only one of him and ten of us" I recognized Aphareus, one of the men who had stolen Briseis. Before anyone could move, I drew my dagger and threw it at him, hitting him in the middle of the forehead.

"Nine" I recounted as he slumped lifelessly to the ground, the blood cascading out of his wound. All the men stared at me, none daring to take a step towards me. I threw the brand away and walked over to Briseis, who lay unconscious in the sand. I quickly placed one arm under her legs and one on her back and started to carry her back to my hut, thanking all the Gods who would listen that she wasn't as badly hurt as she could have been. She stirred slightly in my arms and moved closer to my chest, my arms tightening around her protectively. She came to just as we reached the abode, and squirmed when I had to bend down to get in. The closeness obviously unnerved her.

"Shhh" I tried to soothe her as I placed her on the furs. She eyed me suspiciously as I placed a wash bowl between us.

"Are you hurt?" I asked before I realized the words had come out of my mouth. Of course she's hurt, I chastised myself, just think of what could have happened if I hadn't been able to get there in time. "I watched you fight them. You have courage" I complimented her as I prepared a wet rag.

"To fight back when people attack me? A dog has that kind of courage" she spat at me. I leaned close and tried to wipe some of the blood off her face, but she slapped my hand away.

"Don't touch me" she whispered as I tried again, only to have the same result. Being a man of short temper, this did nothing to ease it. I threw the cloth at her in annoyance and it hit her firmly in the chest. She, in turn, threw it right back and seemed satisfied when it landed on my thigh. I took the cloth from my thigh and threw it into the basin, where she reached seconds later as I turned and presented a platter of food to her.

"Eat" I told her as I grabbed a piece of meat for myself. She stared at me and I placed the food in between us. She continued to dab at her wounds, wincing ever so slightly when the cloth touched her lip.

"I've known men like you my whole life" she said suddenly. So, the little girl thinks she has me pegged?

"No, you haven't" I told her honestly. So far as I knew, there were no men like me.

"You think you're so different from thousands of others? Soldiers understand nothing but war, the peace confuses them"

"You hate these soldiers?" I asked, curious as to what she thought of men who fought like I did.

"I pity them" she retorted, making my blood boil

"Trojan soldiers died trying to protect you," I told her, biting back my anger "perhaps they deserve more than your pity" My anger disappeared as I saw her ashamed face as she undoubtedly thought of her countrymen and family.

"Why did you choose this life?"

"What life?"

"To be a great warrior" I thought for a moment. No one had ever asked me this before. My mother had always told me that I was destined to be a warrior, and have my name shouted and feared by soldiers. It was the reason I had come to Troy in the first place.

"I chose nothing. I was born and this is what I am. And you? Why did you choose to love a God?" I paused for a beat as she looked at me "I think you'll find the romance...one sided"

"Do you enjoy provoking me?" The simple answer was yes, but I didn't want to aggravate her any more than she already was.

"You've dedicated your life to the Gods. Zeus the God of Thunder, Athena the Goddess of Wisdom, you serve them, yes?"

"Of course" she replied, indignant to the thought of not worshipping the most revered of the Immortals

"And Ares the God of War, who blankets his bed with the skin of men he's killed?" Answer this, priestess I thought as I watched her think of an answer.

"All the Gods are to be feared and respected" Her answer must have sounded weak to her own ears, as she avoided my gaze.

"I'll tell you a secret, something they wouldn't teach you in your temple" I moved closer to her and she slowly inched her head towards me.

"The Gods envy us. They envy us because we're mortal, because any moment might be our last. Everything is more beautiful for the doomed. You will never be lovelier than you are now" I paused for a beat, looking at her meaningfully "We will never be here again" She looked away from me and picked a grape from the platter I had placed in front of her.

"I thought you were a dumb brute. I could have forgiven a dumb brute"

"I don't need your forgiveness" I told her as I exited the tent.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Briseis POV_

As Achilles left the hut, I pondered his words. Had all my studies been the words of men who dominated as servants of an envious power? His words made sense to me, and it was obvious that he himself believed it. I quietly ate a few more pieces of fruit and waited for him to come back, feeling oddly anxious. It was then that a thought occurred to me. This man could kill Hector, my beloved cousin and Troy's greatest warrior. I had as much faith in Hector as the Greeks had in Achilles, but I knew that if they should ever meet, terrible things would happen. Checking behind me, I made my way to the corner where Achilles seemed to keep all of his weapons, and quickly slipped a dagger up my sleeve. I stood up and began to make my way back to the furs, when Achilles re-entered the tent. I froze where I stood, as he cautiously walked over to me. More gently than I ever could have imagined, he brushed a lock of hair out of my face and rested his palm in its place.

"You're welcome to join me on the bed. I promise I will not harm you" For some reason unknown to me, I felt as if I could trust the feared warlord. He had been so kind to me and my mind was already beginning to doubt my plan, I did not want to have more reasons not to hate him.

"No, thank you" I said as his hand left my face. He nodded and walked over to his enormous bed. I curled into a ball on the furs as I listened to him remove his armor. As he blew out the candles and fell on his bed, I turned so that I could see him more easily. He rolled from side to side, tossing and turning until he finally rested on his back with his head leaning to his right. After a few hours of watching him and listening to his even breathing, I finally decided to make my move. Creeping to his bed as slowly and as silently as possible, I brought the dagger out from my sleeve. As I perched on the edge of the bed, I gingerly placed the weapon onto his throat.

"Do it" His deep voice sent vibrations through the dagger and my hand shook slightly. I realized now that he had never been asleep. He turned his head to face me, his blue eyes searching my face "nothing is easier"

"Why aren't you afraid?" I asked him as he lay there calmly. Another man would have fought me or begged for my mercy, but not Achilles. Even when faced with the prospect of death he remained emotionless, while my nerves ran rampant.

"Everyone dies. Tonight or fifty years from now, what does it matter?" His arms slowly rose from the bed and grasped my shoulders.

"Do it!" He gritted out as his hands pulled me forward slightly, pushing the dagger onto his throat harder.

"You'll only kill more men if I don't kill you" I knew it to be a true enough statement. I had to kill him if I wanted to escape and save Hector.

"Many" He replied with barely a second passing. He still held my shoulders and I kept the dagger at his throat. But something changed in that long moment. I felt emotions that I had thought long dormant. Physical desire burned in my abdomen as I stared at him, aware that he was completely naked beneath the sheet. Before I could react or try to stop him, Achilles pulled me down and rolled over so that I lay pinned beneath him. I had fought the men in the camp and I had fought against the advances of my suitors. But I couldn't fight Achilles, and I no longer intended to even try. He ran a large, callused hand intimately along the side of my thigh, where it grabbed the hem of my robe and started to make its way up my body. I lifted the small of my back and allowed my robe to sit past my hips, when Achilles gently parted my legs and settled himself in between them. He raised himself up over me, and I finally surrendered. Leaning over the dagger, he claimed my lips in a passionate but gentle kiss. I vaguely heard the dagger fall to the floor, but dismissed it from my mind when Achilles pulled my dress over my head and threw it to the far end of the tent. His calloused hands brazenly roamed over my body as if he had every right to do so, cupping my thighs and breasts. I put my lips back to his and felt him slip his tongue into my mouth, where he began to massage mine with his own. I moaned at the foreign sensations that coursed through my body at his touch, reveling in him. Like ivy tendrils, my hands found their way through his disheveled hair and pulled him impossibly closer to me, keen for more contact. He groaned and rolled so that he was supported by his arms and then started to push into me. The pain was not as I had anticipated until he pushed all the way in and claimed what I had vowed to Apollo. Gasping, I broke our kiss only to have his lips reclaim mine and silence my cries. He remained still inside of me for several moments so that I could adjust to his intrusion, then he pulled out and pushed back in, sheathing himself to the hilt. My senses were immediately overtaken by a wave of intense pleasure as our bodies joined together. His lips left mine and pressed on my neck and breasts, the start of their journey down my body, leaving me breathless and panting. My hands and legs wrapped around him, molding us into one being as he placed his hands on my hips and guided my inexperienced movements. The sensations that flowed through my entire body were unlike anything I had ever experienced before, and I wanted more. After what seemed like hours, I felt release like no other as he poured his hot seed into me.

For moments afterward he lay protectively over me, the heat from his body warming my own. We both panted heavily as we came down from the heights of our lovemaking. He held my wrists in his enormous hands and kissed where the rope had cut into my skin. He tried to roll off me, but I held onto his neck tightly with my arms.

"Briseis," He said as he kissed my shoulder "I'm too heavy..."

"Please... I enjoy the feeling" I begged him while shifting my lower body with him still inside of me.

"Careful, woman" He whispered as I smiled playfully. Then he rolled onto his back and I found myself lying on his chest. I lifted my head and stared into his eyes as our fingers entwined themselves together, his hand being almost twice the size of mine.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked me quietly. I shook my head and smiled at him.

"No more than any other woman" I whispered to him. Using his free hand to stroke at my hair, I felt him relax underneath me and smiled. I slowly rolled off him and moved close to his side, my head resting on his shoulder. His arm snaked around my shoulders and drew us closer together.

"Sleep" He whispered softly, and I obliged. I closed my eyes and relaxed my breathing, taking in the soothing scent of the man next to me. Before I became unconscious, I heard Achilles murmur my name against my hair, and I grinned before Nyx took me in her embrace.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Achilles POV_

I blearily opened my eyes and looked down at the sleeping Briseis beside me. Her eyes were fluttering as she dreamed and her firm breasts pressed into my chest. The morning light was just beginning to enter the hut and illuminate that inside of it. Knowing that I would not be able to sleep again, I untangled my body from Briseis'. As I dressed, I glanced back at her every so often, memorizing the curves of her waist to the exact color of her hair. She moaned in her sleep and I froze, afraid that I had woken her. She rolled so that she was more on her back, and I bit back the groan that threatened to escape my lips. Her body was naked to my sight and it took all my control to stop myself from touching her creamy and inviting skin. I slowly covered her body with one of the thin blankets that had been tossed aside in last nights passions. After I had covered her, I poured a goblet of wine and sat on a stool across from the bed and watched her. Her hair had spread out like an angel's halo around her head and her mouth was opened slightly to allow her to breathe better. I was so absorbed in watching Briseis, that I did not even hear Eudorus until he had entered the hut.

"My Lord there's-" I held up two fingers to silence him, while keeping my eyes on Briseis. He looked in the tent for a moment before backing out. After a moment more I followed him, and met him just outside.

"Tell the men to start loading the ship. We're going home in one week" My second looked at me in shock for a second but quickly recovered and started to give orders to the fellow Myrmidons. I spotted Odysseus a little down the way and made my way to him.

"You found the girl?" He asked as he took a sip of his wine

"I found her" I replied stonily

"Was she hurt?" I understood the underlying meaning in his words and shook my head

"Not as badly as those that hurt her" I stared at the vast sea before us.

"Do you miss your wife?" I asked him before I could stop the words from coming out of my mouth.

"Always" He replied with barely a second's hesitation. I thought of my life without Briseis and realized that I would miss her if she wasn't beside me.

"I've never missed anyone in my life. I used to think it was weakness to need somebody else" That was true. As a warrior I had been trained to go without a father, my mother's guidance, the touch of a woman but mostly peace of mind. Briseis had broken that chain and shown me what I had denied myself from the moment I was born.

"We all need someone sometime. Right now, Greece needs you"

"Greece got along fine before I was born. And Greece will be Greece long after I'm dead" I replied to the Kings witty words.

"I'm not talking about the land! The men need you. You should have seen the slaughter yesterday" This only infuriated me as it reminded me of why there had been a slaughter at all.

"I saw it. And I saw the man who led the soldiers to the slaughter" At this Odysseus looked down, considering his next words.

"Agamemnon... is a proud man, but he knows when he has made a mistake" I was disgusted at the apology Odysseus had to make on behalf of the swine.

"The man sends you to make his apologies? He doesn't understand the meaning of honor" I looked at my old friend and saw his nervous expression. "What are you doing in thrall to that pig of a King?"

"The world seems simple to you my friend, but when you're a King, precious few choices are simple" He looked down and I noticed that he was holding his goblet so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. "Ithaca cannot afford an enemy like Agamemnon"

"Am I supposed to fear him?" I inquired the wise King.

"You don't fear anyone, that's your problem. Fear is useful." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Stay, Achilles. You were born for this war" I looked at him and silently shook my head

"Things are less simple today" I told him as I spared a glance at my hut.

"Women have a way of...complicating things" We both smiled for a moment.

"Of all the Kings of Greece, I respect you the most. But in this war you're a servant. And I refuse to be a servant any longer"

"Sometimes you have to serve in order to lead. I hope you understand that someday, my friend" With that he stood up and left me to my thoughts. I wasn't alone for long.

"We're going home?" Patroclus' voice was strained and barely controlled through his anger. I leaned back and looked my kin in the eye.

"We sail home in a week" I told him.

"Greeks are being slaughtered. We can't just sail away"

"If it's fighting you so long for, there'll always be another war. That I promise you"

"These are our countrymen. You would betray all of Greece just to see Agamemnon fall!" I saw that he felt strongly on this matter, but put it to the innocence of his youth. I stood up and turned to leave him.

"Someone has to lose" I said as I started to head for my hut. He quickly caught up to me and grabbed my arm to spin me back around. I glared at him and he let go, recognizing a lost battle. He stormed away across the beach shoving men as he went, while I slipped inside the hut.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Briseis POV_

My eyes opened slowly to the light that flooded into the hut. I squinted as my eyes adjusted, stretching slightly.

"I see you're awake" I heard a deep, smooth voice say from the door. I quickly drew the blanket up to my breasts, covering my naked body. I turned my head slightly and saw Achilles by the door, a goblet in his hand.

"I trust you slept well?" I silently nodded my head, not daring to look at him. What happened last night should be spat upon and cursed by the Gods on Olympus. So why did I feel such elation at the thought of not wearing my virgin robes any longer. Freely giving myself to any other man would have been sacrilegious, but to this man it was beyond traitorous. My hand gripped the blanket so tightly that my knuckles had started to turn white and I still kept my gaze from him.

"Briseis, look at me" He ordered softly as I continued to look away from his intense stare. I heard the sand shift as he walked closer to me, and cringed with every second passing. His index finger held my chin in place as he tilted my head up.

"Why do you fear me?" He asked as our eyes locked on each other. I did not fear Achilles the way other men feared him. I feared what he made me feel. In all my years at Troy, I had not felt as safe, loved or complete as I did in his arms. And those thoughts, feelings, scared me.

"I do not fear you" I told him quietly. His head cocked to the side as he pondered this.

"Then why do you hide your body from me? Why do you pretend we never made love?" I stared at him in bewilderment, surprised that he could not think of why I had shrunk away. He sighed and held out his hand to me, his eyes never wavering from mine. I gingerly took it and held on tighter to the sheet when he brought me to stand in front of him. Moving my hair away from my face and placing his hand on the sheet he started to whisper to me

"There is not one place on your body that my lips have not touched, neither curve that my finger hasn't already traced nor limb that has not entwined with my own. If you feel ashamed of what we did then that is your sin, I embrace it and would gladly do it a hundred times over" My chest felt as if it was shrinking, squeezing my heart until it crumbled into dust. My hand loosened around the blanket without my knowing it as I drowned in Achilles blue orbs. He tore the blanket from my hands and kissed me passionately as he gently laid me down on the bed. His hands explored my body once more as my fingers wound themselves in his golden hair. I moaned into his embrace as he nibbled on my bottom lip. Sighing, he pulled away from me and got off the bed. I sat up and looked at him inquisitively

"You need time to recover" He said simply and I nodded, feeling the pain from my broken maidenhood. He turned around and started to dig through one of the three chests spread out through the room. After a moment or so he turned to face me, holding in his hands a beautiful blue dress.

"You should wear something. I didn't think you would wish to wear your old dress" I glanced at the rags on the floor I once called my virgin robes and shook my head. I could never wear those sacred garments again, nor serve in Apollo's Temple. Surprisingly, this thought did not sadden me, but made me feel elation. When Achilles made love to me last night, he had cut the rope I had tied around my willing wrists when I had first approached the High Priest. I gratefully accepted the dress from him and changed, feeling his eyes roam my body just as his hands had. When I was changed and covered he held the flaps open for me and we both exited the hut, greeted by an empty camp. Taking my hand in his own, Achilles led me West where we talked until we reached a deserted section of the beach, completely secluded and out of view.

"What are we doing here?" I asked him softly as he removed the top half of his clothes. I stared at his muscled and sun kissed flesh, every detail seemingly carved by the Gods themselves. His lips curled slightly and he removed the lower part of his clothes.

"Cooling down" He whispered as he came closer to me, his arms outstretched. Trembling slightly, I released the clasps from my dress and stood before him as the material pooled at my feet. To my surprise, he turned away from me and headed for the shore, waving his hand to signal for me to follow him. I did so and gasped when I felt the cool water caressing my feet. Achilles glanced at me, before diving into the water where my eyes could no longer see him. Taking a deep breath, I dove into the water and saw nothing but deep blue.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter11**

_Achilles POV_

The water felt good on my body as I stayed submerged beneath the waves. I felt the water ripple and saw a flash of flesh as Briseis dove in after me. I smiled as my head broke through the surface to be greeted by the sun and wind. I looked around me and saw nothing but calm water. My heart sank as I dove back under the waves with one word in my mind: Briseis. My eye searched the never ending blue for a sign, something that would tell me where she was. In a flash I saw my sign, her hair swirling around her face as she struggled for air. I quickly grabbed her hand and started to tow her behind me as I headed for the surface. The second our heads broke the surface, I heard her coughing as the air rushed back into her lungs and my heart started to beat again. I held her shuddering body to mine and kissed her wet hair.

"There was such a big wave, I couldn't fight it" she explained as we bobbed in the waves "I couldn't think or breathe, I couldn't do anything. Perhaps it was a punishment from the Gods" She barely whispered the last part against my chest as I held her. I kissed her hair fiercely as I whispered back to her

"What are they punishing you for? For succumbing to the pleasures that they themselves are not denied? For finding something good in a time of hardship they have never seen? You have done nothing to be punished for Briseis. Nothing at all" She looked up at me and smiled slightly, placing a hand on my face

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course I mean it, Briseis. You are innocent of anything shameful or wicked." I told her firmly as I lowered my lips to hers. I had intended it to be a gentle kiss, but had not expected the eagerness in Briseis as she kissed me back. Wrapping her arms around my neck, she anchored our bodies together as my hands found her waist. Our tongues dueled for dominance over the other as we floated in the gentle waves. Without knowing how we came to be there, Briseis and I found ourselves lying on the clothes we had discarded a mere hour ago. Without breaking the kiss, our hands explored the others body with insatiable hunger and longing. When I tried to pull back, her arms tightened and she hissed in displeasure before pushing her tongue into my mouth. I moaned in desire at this sudden aggressiveness, and allowed my hands to cup at her breasts. She gasped, releasing our lips and I took the opportunity to let my mouth discover what it had missed the night before. Briseis panted and moaned as my mouth kissed her neck and breasts, continuing down to her thighs. I slowly kissed the insides of her legs and parted them, working my way down to my sought after destination. When I finally reached it, I plunged my tongue inside her womanhood and tasted her sweet juices. She cried out loudly and bucked her hips wildly, forcing me to take hold of them to steady her. As my tongue leisurely explored her center, I felt her hands creep through my hair and pull with passion.

"Please... Oh Gods!... yes, Achilles" She cried out at my continued ministrations in her most sensitive area. The way she writhed at just my touch turned me on like no other and I longed to be inside of her. I slowly dragged my tongue back up her body, nipping at the valley between her breasts. I kissed her again as I entered her, feeling her walls immediately mold around me. She gasped as I slowly pulled out before plunging back in. Our lower bodies pressed and rolled together as we climbed to the peak of ecstasy, merging our bodies as one. The sounds that she made drove me to move faster on her than I had the previous night, and I reveled in every second of it. After what seemed like hours, I finally heard her scream out my name in the heights of our ecstasy, and poured my seed into her.

She rasped and her breasts heaved beneath me as she tried to catch her breath. I heard her murmur something, but was too distracted by the rapid pounding of my own heart to hear what it was. With the sun beating on our backs, we dressed and walked back to the shade of the hut, sharing lazy kisses along the way. As we sat in the coolness of the shade, I regaled her with stories from my youth and she in turn told me of her life before Troy. But there was one question I longed to have answered.

"Why did you choose to be a priestess? Surely you would have had suitors clamoring for your hand. You would've had the family every woman dreams of" Her expression changed from one of pleasantness to one of hidden anger and slight sadness

"I did have suitors. Several, mostly Princes, and all of them louts and cads. All they wanted from me was status and wealth, while I would be little more than a bauble to them. A woman to provide them with an heir and pleasure them when they wanted to be pleasured. I refused to be any man's plaything" The conviction in her tone sent a small smile to my lips, yet inside I cursed the men who had treated her as less than she was.

"The men who saw you as such are nothing more than fools. They could not see the stubborn, fiery and beautiful woman that you are. You are more than a bauble"

"Am I more to you?" Her voice was soft and seductive, trying to hide the fear she held for my answer. I smiled and leaned close so that our lips were an inch apart

"You are so much more..." I whispered as my lips met the soft fullness of hers. The kiss was gentle and tender, yet filled with passion and desire. Without thinking, my arms encircled her small waist and brought her closer as our tongues danced together. She moaned into the kiss and rested her hands on my chest

"Achilles- oh, sorry" I broke my kiss with Briseis and turned to see a very red faced Patroclus standing in the door. I briefly heard Briseis giggle at the sight of my clearly embarrassed kin and almost joined her. Forcing the laugh down, I turned to Briseis and gestured towards Patroclus

"Briseis, this is my cousin Patroclus. Patroclus, this is Briseis, the priestess from the temple" There was a warning in my voice, for I feared Patroclus was still angry about the Myrmidons not fighting. His lips curled into a tight and emotionless smile, while his eyes held what seemed like disdain for Briseis. We three seemed to freeze like that for a moment, no one moving or attempting to move. The tension in the room was so thick that I doubted my sword would be strong enough to cut it, when I suddenly had an idea. Affecting a slight yawn, I heaved myself from the furs and walked to Patroclus

"I must see King Odysseus about a few matters. It is late and if I do not go now, I might catch him at a bad time and I wouldn't want to inconvenience a friend. I want you to stay here and keep an eye on Briseis. Cut off the hands of any man who dares enter, especially if they are from Agamemnon. I will be back within the hour" And with that, I left and hoped my plan would work.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Briseis POV_

I silently watched as Achilles left the hut, slightly nervous at being left alone with Patroclus.

"How old are you Patroclus?" I asked in an attempt to make a conversation, or at least ease some of the tension in the room.

"I just celebrated my ten and fifth year" He answered curtly before turning away from me. So he was older than Maia, but younger than myself and Achilles, who was one year my senior.

"I am ten and seven years" I told him quietly. He didn't reply, only grunted in mere acknowledgment.

"Why do you hate me so, Patroclus? What have I done to you?" He finally turned around and faced me, hate emitting from his innocent eyes.

"You took Achilles away from the Greeks! It is because of you that our countrymen lie dead in the sand" His voice shook slightly and he stepped towards me "He refused to fight when Agamemnon took you, and now he is refusing to fight because of what Agamemnon did to you" My head reeled with what I had just been told. Achilles had refused to fight... because of me? Could he possibly love me? When I didn't say anything to Patroclus, he turned and left the tent. A few moments later Achilles re-entered the hut, his expression changed from the one of tranquility to one of annoyance.

"I gather that you and Patroclus didn't get along so well?" He asked and I nodded my head. He made to exit the tent, but my hand grasped his forearm and pulled him back to me. He looked at me inquiringly and I gently kissed his lips. He seemed to relax and I pulled away, content that he was calm again.

"He wasn't too hard on you?" He asked gently.

"He is young. He most likely does not like my origins, not me in the normal sense" Achilles nodded and kissed me again. The second our lips touched, a fire was lit in my abdomen and I pressed my lips more firmly to his before he could pull away. His arms encircled my waist as we walked towards the bed, keeping connected the whole way. When the back of my knees hit the bed, I fell into it with Achilles on top of me. My hands quickly started to pull at his top, while his nimble fingers made light work of my dress. He pulled back and looked at my body as I let my hands explore his chiseled torso, my nails leaving goose bumps in their path. He shivered slightly and ran his hands through my hair as he returned his lips to mine. I sighed as his tongue massaged my own and grasped his shoulders tightly. Using all my strength, I rolled us over so that I sat straddling him, smiling playfully down to him. Placing my hands on his chest, I began to rock up and down atop of him, welcoming him inside me as he held my hips to increase my speed. Every moan that escaped his clenched lips fed the fire that was my ego and made me move harder on him. I leaned forward and ran my nails down his chest, careful not to apply too much pressure. Suddenly, he sat up and my rocking ceased as I looked at him quizzically.

"Turn around" He whispered huskily as he released my hips. I licked my lips in anticipation and turned around to crawl away from him. I gasped as his hands grabbed my waist and brought me onto his lap, plunging his erect member back inside of me. Reveling in the feel of flesh on flesh, Achilles drew me up so that I was supported by his chest as his large hands began to explore my body. I grasped the sheets tightly as we rocked together, trying to suppress the needy moans that threatened to escape my lips. I couldn't help but whimper loudly as Achilles caressed my breasts and pinched the nipples slightly. I lifted one arm to curl around and massage his neck as he dipped a finger inside my womanhood. Panting loudly, I spread my legs wider when he added a second finger. I moved my hips as Achilles' fingers roamed inside of me. Soon we began to rock faster as we climbed our peaks and the hut was filled with the sounds of labored breathing and rustling sheets.

"Oh Achilles!" I moaned loudly as I sailed into the oblivion of euphoria. I vaguely heard him echo my own name back as he followed me and released his seed. Panting, we fell back onto the bed together as we tried to regain our breath. My hands spread out on his chest as his fingers traced small circles on my stomach, soothing the muscles. Relaxed, I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep, lulled by Achilles' soft, rhythmic breaths.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Achilles POV_

Should I tell her? Would she even accept me? But the way she seemed to revel in our love making- no, that could just be simple pleasures of the flesh like other women. But I have to tell her. My mind was plagued with thoughts of Briseis as we lay together after our love making. Where previously I had turned the women out of my bed as soon as I was finished with them, I had held onto Briseis and surprised even myself with how tender I was to her. She had turned my world upside down with a few words and penetrating gazes that had intrigued and excited me like no other woman before her. I sighed and drew her slightly closer to me, stopping when she stirred. With her breasts pressing into my chest and her head resting on my heart, she looked more like a Goddess from Olympus than a mere mortal woman. Absently, I started to play with a strand of her brown hair and pondered what I wished to ask of her. I wanted more than anything for her to come back to Greece with me and have my children. But... if I was honest with myself, I knew that I was as fickle as the Gods she worshiped when it came to my bed partners. Could I ask her to give up everything she has ever known when I may tire of her in a week and hurt her more than Agamemnon had? But she was more than just a bed warmer. She was a fiery, stubborn amazing and beautiful Goddess who cared about all life. Even my own. As I bathed in her innocence, I realized something. The reason I had kept her and rescued her from Agamemnon's men was because I cared for her. I did not know if what I was feeling was love, but I knew that I would never hurt or abandon her. My arms tightened around her body as I kissed her hair

"I love you" I whispered to her as sleep claimed me, and for the first time I dreamed a dream of peace.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Briseis POV_

The next five days seemed to pass in a blur. The sun rose and Achilles and I would walk on the beach before he had to attend to training with his men and I would either watch him or sit near the water. I was allowed any freedom my heart desired, but was strongly urged to stay in the bounds of the Myrmidon camp, lest Agamemnon's soldiers tried to take me again. When Selene reined in the sky at night, Achilles and I would retire into his hut where we would make love and talk about our childhoods. I always felt so safe in his arms, and try as I might, couldn't remember why I had devoted myself to a life of chastity. My eyes widened a bit as I saw Eudorus instructing the other men on loading the ship. Achilles had not told me that he was leaving.

"Eudorus!" I called out to the man, who turned and smiled

"Lady Briseis" He greeted me warmly "Was there anything you required?"

"No thank you, Eudorus. I was just wondering, why are you loading the ship?" The older man's face fell slightly as his eyes averted my gaze.

"Lord Achilles told me that we would be leaving here at first light. He bade me to finish loading the ship by this afternoon" I fell silent as his words gutted me worse than any knife or sword could. I thanked him and headed for the safety of Achilles hut and waited for him to return from a meeting with Agamemnon. I shuddered at the thought of his name. King of Kings though he may be, Agamemnon had proved to be ill mannered, conniving and more crude than the lowest ruffian from the street. What would he do to me when Achilles left the beaches? I knew that the only reason he had restrained himself before was because Achilles had been so fierce, but with him gone Agamemnon had more than enough power to force me to his bed. The thought made me want to be sick even though I had nothing to regurgitate. Banishing the thought from my mind, I grabbed an apple from the platter that Achilles always left and bit into it deeply. Just then, Achilles re-entered the tent with two wooden swords in his hands.

"I thought I could teach you some defense. In case you were ever attacked again" He smiled as he held one of the swords out to me. I took it firmly in my hand and followed him to the ruins that used to be Apollo's temple. Hector had taught me some use with a sword but had stopped when I became eligible to marry, as it was unthinkable for a woman to defend herself. I was amazed by the precision and swiftness in Achilles moves, but could no longer fight as my back hit the wall and my sword clattered to the ground. Leaning in close to me, his hot breath caressing my face, Achilles held his sword lightly against my throat.

"Do you surrender?" He asked huskily as his body pressed into mine

"And if I do not?" I asked him boldly

"Then perhaps... you will need some convincing" The sword fell to the ground as Achilles attacked my lips with his own. I melted into the kiss and allowed my arms to go around his neck. His hands did not reach for the hem of my gown, but grabbed my waist to pull me closer. After a few moments, he pulled away and held my body to his.

"We should head back to the camp" My heart fell slightly as he pulled away from me and started to head to the exit. He waited for me to join him before proceeding into the night air. I had not realized we had sparred for so long and walked a little quicker to the hut, images of another night flashing through my mind. As we walked, I felt a fire ignite in my abdomen as I realized how much Achilles meant to me. How much I loved the feel of his hot breath on my flesh as he kissed me, how I loved the way held me close after we became one. But if I was honest with myself, I knew that I loved him. From the way he kissed me to the way he would always wash his face in the mornings. I loved every bit of him, and now he was going to leave me. Maybe not if I gave him a little incentive I thought as we approached the hut. The moment we were both inside I leapt at him, and showed him how much I loved him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Achilles POV_

The moment my body was inside the hut, I had barely a second to react to Briseis as her body attacked my own. Our lips seemed to find each other and we pressed closer together, arousal igniting in me hotter than any fire. As we journeyed to the bed, Briseis twisted so that I walked backwards as I pulled her with me, hungry for her taste. When we fell onto the bed, our hands made light work of our clothes, tracing the all too familiar path of the other's body. She pulled away once our clothes lay on the floor, and her hand glided to my manhood. I groaned in pleasure and shock as she stroked and grasped me, surprising me with the confidence in her movements. Soon her lips began to burn a trail down my body, until her mouth replaced her hand on my manhood. I barely bit back a loud moan as she took me in her mouth. She then started to suck lightly on the tip, steadily taking me further and harder in her mouth. Overcome with want, my hands found their way through her hair and gently pulled on it, making her bob up and down in a balanced rhythm. My moans seemed to embolden her, as she massaged what wasn't in her mouth with one hand while the other traced circles on my stomach. The sensations were too much and I groaned loudly as she continued her oh so pleasing torture.

"Briseis... I don't want to, but I... can't hold it" I managed to say through clenched teeth. She merely moaned and sucked harder as my groans became louder. I roared deafeningly as I released myself into her mouth, desperately trying to control my breathing. She looked up at me and smiled before pulling herself back onto the bed next to me.

"So, you enjoyed it?" She asked playfully as she positioned herself on top of me.

"Enjoyed it? Briseis, I saw stars. You were better than Aphrodite herself" She smiled more and her hands traced patterns on my bare chest. Leaning forward, I captured her lips with mine and felt her immediately respond. My hands reached around to rest on the small of her back, where they held her close. Giving her no time to react, I rolled us over so that she rested on her back under me. She gave a small gasp of surprise before our lips joined together once more. I thrust once against her without penetrating, earning myself a pleasured hiss in response. I considered lowering my mouth to please her, but decided against it. Tonight, I wanted to watch every one of her reactions as she writhed and moaned under me in pleasure. Giving her one last kiss, I lowered my hand and pushed two fingers into her womanhood. Her head fell back onto the pillow as she moaned loudly, her eyes closed tight. I added my thumb to the torture, and traced a circle in her clitoris, making her moan and pant even louder if such a thing were possible. My tongue seared a path on her breasts, as I watched her from the corner of my eye. When my mouth came to rest on her now erect nipple, I sucked on it lightly and she grasped at my hair. Smiling, I kissed her again before I positioned myself on top of her. We both gasped as I entered her and merged us as one. After giving her a second to recover, I moved inside of her, going further with every stroke. Already a slight layer of sweat was gleaming on our skin as we rubbed our bodies together. Soon the bed was shaking with the vigor of our thrusts as we moved in harmony.

"Oh yes, Achilles... Right there... Don't stop...UHHHH!" She moaned loudly as we rocked together, consumed by the passion we shared. Her hands ran all over my back, the nails leaving red streaks to mark their path. My hips bucked into her wildly as I went harder, deeper and faster than I had ever gone with a woman, while she moaned on the verge of screaming in pleasure. I stared into her eyes and saw that she wanted release but didn't want the sensations to end. But I knew that if she didn't release soon, then I would explode. And I wanted to share the oblivion with her. I sat up and pulled her with me, her legs enveloped around my torso as we faced each other. My hands found their way to the curve of her thigh and the back of her neck as I kissed her fiercely, pulling her impossibly closer to me. We both panted breathlessly from the passion that we felt as we rocked against each other and built to our release, her breasts pressing to my chest and her hot, ragged breath caressing my face

"Cum with me, Briseis" I growled lowly into her ear, she didn't need to be told twice

"OH, ACHILLES!" She threw her head back and screamed out as she came, collapsing on the bed. A few more thrusts and I followed, calling her name as I felt the most wonderful release. I fell onto her and rested my head on her breasts, content to hear the soft pounding of her heart. When our breathing reached normalcy, I kissed her softly before rolling off her onto my side. She did the same and we faced each other, our bodies pressed close as one of my arms wrapped around her while the other hand caressed her jawline.

"Am I still your captive?" She asked, breaking the trance we had found ourselves in

"You're my guest" I told her, recoiling slightly that she thought she was a captive.

"In Troy, guests can leave whenever they want" What did she mean by that? Did she, perhaps, only see me as a captor? Laying with me to survive in the camp?

"You should leave then" I offered, anxious to know her reaction. She did not move away, but shifted her body closer to my own. I smiled, satisfied with her unspoken answer

"Would you leave all this behind?" She asked quietly. Ask her now my mind urged me. Taking one of her hands in my own while my arm tightened around her body, I looked into her eyes and swallowed

"Would you leave Troy?" I asked back, and I heard her inhale sharply. I held my breath and waited for an answer

"As your concubine?" She asked and my heart sank. That she thought I only wanted her for pleasure hurt me more than any arrow could.

"As the woman I intend to make my wife" I corrected her, pleased by her surprised gasp. She rested her other hand on my shoulder and let out a long breath.

"Yes. I will go with you" I was shocked for a moment. She was willing to go with me to my home, and possibly never see her family again. And she wanted to do it for me. No words seemed adequate to tell her the joy I felt at knowing she cared for me. Instead I drew her close and kissed her more gently than I had ever done before. I smiled as she kissed me back, and then pulled away before it became heated.

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you" she whispered back, before enveloping us in another kiss. The kiss soon became heated as we consummated our love over again

I jolted awake with a start. It was dark in the hut and Briseis was still sleeping. One of my arms was wrapped around her chest while one of my legs hung off of hers. My head was buried in her luscious tresses of hair and her back was pressed to my chest. The dream had seemed so real. I am walking on the beach while a battle brewed, when I suddenly look up. There is the Trojan Prince, Hector, fighting a man wearing armor like mine. I look closer and realize that it was my armor he was wearing. Angry, I trudged up to the battle and watched. I saw the man raise his sword, but had no time to strike before Hector slit his throat. Both armies seemed to hold their breaths, thinking the one wearing my armor was me. Hector knelt beside the body and carefully, respectfully, took the helmet off and revealed the imposters identity. I stared in shock as I looked down at the dying form of my beloved cousin, Patroclus. I let out an almighty roar before the world swam with darkness. That was when I had awakened, panting for breath and drenched in cold sweat. I looked down at the still slumbering Briseis, and gently kissed her cheek. She moaned lowly and moved closer to me. Pushing the dream out of my mind, I let my head fall back into her hair and closed my eyes. Breathing in the scent of jasmine I allowed sleep to claim me again, this time dreaming only of the woman I held in my arms.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_Patroclus POV_

My eyes flew open as an idea entered my mind. It was still dark, probably only an hour before dawn. I got up from my bed and dressed quickly, not wishing to waste the cover that darkness gave me. If Achilles would not fight, then I would in his place. The men knew that with Achilles fewer would die, so why not use it as a morale booster. It would help the men and get me into the fight I'd been dreaming of since Achilles had first started training me. I quietly exited my tent and stepped out into the night. The moon and stars provided me with little light, but it was enough to show me the way to my cousin's large hut. I looked around and gently moved the leather flaps, careful not to make a sound. My eyes immediately went to the corner of the hut by the door, where Achilles always kept his armor. My hand caressed the smooth leather as I stared at it in wonder. How Achilles could let his armor become cold and sword untouched for the sake of spiting Agamemnon was beyond me. I heard a low moan and quickly looked over at the bed. The sight that met my eyes sickened me to my core as I looked on it. Both Achilles and the priestess were sound asleep in the bed. She was facing away from him with the thin sheet covering her body and one arm sprawled out. He in turn was pressing against her back with one arm wrapped around her chest while the other rested above his head. To look at them you would think they were uncomfortable, but the opposite seemed to hold true and I shook my head in disgust. Looking at them now, it was obvious why Achilles had really stopped fighting. It was the same reason why we had come to Troy in the first place, all for a woman. I tore my eyes away from them and proceeded to strip the stand of the armor that it held. I quickly relieved my body of my robes and replaced them with my cousin's armor. It was lighter than ordinary armor and suppler, which allowed me to be more flexible and swift. Picking up my robes, I went to the flaps and moved them aside once more. I cast one last look at my cousin before once again stepping out to find my way to my hut. This will prove him wrong I thought as I moved further away from my cousin's abode. I slipped back into my own hut and sat on the bed, waiting for the dawn to come. This will prove all of them wrong


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_Briseis POV_

I opened my eyes slowly as the sounds of battle reached my ears. I could hear the men shouting and the swords clanging as they met the bronze of the shields. Sighing, I started to leave the bed to dress, only to be pulled back by Achilles strong arms

"Let them have their war" He said as I smiled and settled back into bed

"But aren't you going to fight?" I asked as I faced him

"Glory, war and power... they're not worth getting out of bed for" He said as he closed his eyes again

"But worth leaving Greece for?" I said playfully, and his eyes flew open again.

"If I hadn't left Greece, then I would never have met you. So what are you complaining about?" He asked. I smiled and leaned towards him

"No one's complaining" I reassured him as our lips pressed together. We kissed teasingly for a few moments before Achilles pulled away

"That's more like it" He said as he settled back onto his stomach and closed his eyes. Content, I watched him for a few moments more before succumbing to sleep again. I slept peacefully for only a few hours more, before I heard someone call out to Achilles

"Achilles" The voice shouted as I turned to face my bed partner

"Get up, it's Eudorus" I said as I pushed him slightly. He groaned and threw an arm over his eyes

"This should not be tolerated" He grunted as I opened my eyes more fully.

"Well the sooner you see what he wants, then the sooner you can come back and sleep the whole day away" I said as I moved to rest more fully on my back. With a loud grunt, Achilles heaved himself off the bed and threw on a loose black robe. Looking back at me briefly, he smiled and stepped out of the tent. I stared at the ceiling for a few moments before deciding to dress and join Achilles. When I stepped out of the hut, a scene of pure horror greeted my eyes. I saw Eudorus on his back in the sand, struggling for air as Achilles pressed his foot hard on his throat

"No, don't-" I started to say before his attention focused onto me. Spinning around, his hand shot out and grabbed onto my throat. For a moment, I couldn't breathe, couldn't think. All I could do was kick out and try to get air into my body again. The look in his eyes revealed more to me than a thousand words could. My Achilles was gone and the warrior that I knew was there but had never seen had returned again. After a moment, Achilles seemed to finally recognize me and released my throat, leaving me coughing and spluttering on the sand. Grabbing a sword, he walked out into the surf, where he started to slice through the foam at the top of the waves. He was battling the rage of Poseidon. All the men and I looked on as he yelled and slashed his sword, trying to make the pain hurt less. I turned to Eudorus and I asked what had sent Achilles into such a rage.

"Patroclus went out to fight, this morning during the raid. He fought Prince Hector and lost. An unhealable slash to the throat." He said solemnly as I stared at him in disbelief. There was no way I could believe that Hector had knowingly killed Patroclus, young as he was. It was as inconceivable as a cow laying an egg in the field, utterly impossible. I peered at the cart where they had brought his body and noticed something odd. His armor was not big and bulky as the others were, but light and small, it seemed familiar to me. Like a clap of Thunder from Father Zeus, I realized where I had seen the armor before. I had seen it on the stand in Achilles tent, right by the door every day since I had been a captive. It had hung almost like an ornament, seemingly forgotten by its owner as we made love. Patroclus must have taken it last night and used it to make the Trojans think he was Achilles, and they all fell for it. And now Achilles had been spun the most despised of all life's threads, to lose a man who had been closer than a brother to him. I watched as Achilles came back out of the water and trudged through the sand. I froze where I lay on the sand, slightly cowed by fear. Achilles did not even spare me a glance as he walked past me and into his hut, where he would stay all day. He only came out to tend to Patroclus' pyre, and even then said nothing to anyone. As the flames ignited Patroclus' body, so too did they consume a part of Achilles, a part now gone.

That night I entered the hut silently, still fearful. I was afraid of staying outside for the men, but I was afraid of Achilles in his grief. That had been the first time he had ever hurt me out of all the times he had saved me. I still could not believe that the hands that had almost strangled me had been the same ones that had caressed and held me as we made love in the night. Achilles said nothing to me, but simply held out his arms. I rushed into them and held him close, resting my head on his chest. He simply buried his head in my hair and breathed in its scent of jasmine, his breathing loud and erratic as his heart pounded wildly. We stood there like that for many moments before Achilles untangled himself from me and undressed. I watched in slight awe as his body revealed itself to me, surprised he still had his effect on me. He reached the bed and held his hand out to me. I cautiously took it and he pulled me to him before sliding my robe off my shoulder. I shivered slightly as the cool air hit my body, but I was not cold for long. Pulling the covers from the bed, I settled in with Achilles beside me before he pulled the wolf skin cover across our bodies. Once we were settled, he wrapped his arms around me and anchored our bodies together. Neither of us spoke, savoring the last precious few hours of peace we would share.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_Achilles POV_

The rosy fingers of Dawn had barely touched the sky when my eyes flew open. Today would be the day Patroclus would have his revenge, when Hector lay at the foot of his ashes. I quietly and quickly untangled myself from Briseis, before heading to my armor stand. I roughly ripped my armor from the stand and prepared myself for battle; it was still warm from its recent use. One final lace on my chest plate and I was ready. I stole one last look at Briseis before picking up my helmet and heading to the flaps, where Eudorus was readying my chariot.

"Don't go, Achilles. Please, don't go" Briseis' soft voice pleaded with me. Stopping in front of the door, I turned around and faced her. Her hair was all messy and she had sleep in the corner of her eyes, but she was still beautiful to me. I made my way to her and firmly kissed her lips before heading back outside. A few moments later, Eudorus came jogging with my horses harnessed to their chariot. I deposited my shield and weapons in before I climbed on top of the platform.

"No" I said firmly to Eudorus as he tried to climb in with me. I needed to do this battle by myself. He meekly stepped off and moved away. I was just about to spur my horses on to the Plain, when I heard a woman's agonizing scream.

"Don't go!" Briseis screamed as I reached for the reigns "Hector's my cousin and a good man. Don't fight him, please don't fight him. Please!" I barely glanced at her as she pleaded with me. Without saying a word, I spurred my horses on, and left her behind. My heart thundered in my chest as I reached the walls and bellowed for Hector. He came out to meet me, his face serious and hard.

"I've seen this moment in my dreams" He said as I stared at him "I'll make a pact with you. With the Gods as our witnesses, let us pledge that the winner will allow the loser all the proper funeral rituals" I almost laughed at the Prince.

"There are no pacts between lions and men" I told him as I lifted my helmet off my head.

"Now you know who you're fighting" I growled out before tossing the helmet to the side. The Prince hesitated for a moment before removing his own helmet and throwing it away.

"I thought that I was fighting you yesterday, and I wish it had been you. But I gave that boy the honour he deserved"

"You gave him the honour of your sword!" I spat out, my voice rising "You won't have eyes tonight; you won't have ears or a tongue. You will wander the underworld blind, deaf and dumb. And all the dead will know: this is Hector, the fool who thought he killed Achilles" We drew our swords and the battle began. I had to say that Hector was indeed worthy of his title to being Troy's best. Any other soldier would have been dead within a matter of seconds, but not Hector. No, he kept me fighting until I was starting to breathe harder than normal, something I had not done in single combat for many years. I finally found an opening and drove a spear head into Hectors shoulder. He gasped more through shock than pain, before falling to his knees on the hard and dusty earth. I stared at him before finally driving my sword through his chest, covering it with his blood. As I pulled it out, his body fell to the side and he breathed no more. I made my way to my chariot, where I pulled out a length of rope and tied one end around his ankles while the other was tied onto my chariot handle. I steered my horses back towards camp while looking up at the walls. I had expected wails from the widow and shouts from Paris and Priam, but I could not hear a sound. They were all determined not to let me see them vulnerable, like Briseis wouldn't when I first saw her. All the soldiers stared in shock as I rode back to my hut, Hector's body covered with sand and blood. Untying it from my chariot, I dragged him up beside my abode and looked at him for a moment. Now Patroclus would be assuaged in the Underworld, free from knowing his murderer still breathed the vital air. I turned from him and headed to the shade of my temporary home.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_Briseis POV_

I sat in the corner of the hut, where I had sat in the early hours of my capture. The camp was eerily quiet, the silence saying more than a thousand words ever could. Why had I not driven the knife home? I could have prevented all this from happening with one swing of a knife, but instead I surrender my body. Now the Gods were having their vengeance on their traitorous priestess. No matter the outcome, I would lose someone that I loved dearly. I hugged my knees to my chest and waited. Waited for Achilles to come back or for someone to say that the warlord had finally fallen. A single tear ran down my cheek and I brushed it away, I would not let anyone see my heart. I waited for what felt like hours in that hut, every second seeming to tear away a piece of my mind and a piece of my heart. The tent flaps were roughly thrown open and I looked up. There was Achilles, his hair disheveled and his sword covered up to the hilt in blood. In that second, I knew that my beloved cousin breathed no more and the tears I had held back so desperately finally flowed as I wept. Achilles stared at me for a second as I wept, before turning to the basin and washing his face. He said nothing to me as he sat on the edge of the bed and rested his arms on his knees. Neither of us spoke until the moon reigned in the dark night sky. I stayed in my corner and watched as Achilles sharpened his sword with a stone, the screeches of the metal echoing in the silence.

"You lost your cousin, and now you've taken mine" I stated, all life gone from my voice "When does it end?" he considered the question before answering me

"It never ends" He said, his voice gruff as he continued to sharpen his sword. I sighed and got up to leave, hoping he would tell me to stay. He said nothing and continued to sharpen his sword as I walked into the night.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_Achilles POV_

I watched her leave, my heart calling out to hers. But my pride and grief rejected such a notion. I put down the sword and stone before reaching into my tunic and pulling out Patroclus' necklace. My mother had made it for him the summer he came to live with us, when he was only three years old. He had worn it ever since then. My thumb glided over the seashells as I lost myself in thought. After a few moments I noticed a shadow peeking into my tent. Thinking it was Briseis, I did nothing until I realized the person was wearing a cloak. Forcing myself out of my reverie, I watched as the person knelt in front of me and kissed both my hands.

"Who are you?" I asked him as he pushed away the hood of his cloak to reveal an old man.

"I have endured what no one on earth has endured before. I kissed the hands of the man who killed my son" I quickly stood up and looked at the man. The way he carried himself and the tears that still swelled in his eyes left no doubt as to who it was

"Priam?" I asked him. He nodded once, still kneeling on the floor.

"How did you get in here?" There had been guards as well as the soldiers posted around the camps. It seemed impossible for the old man to get in

"I know my own country better than the Greeks, I think" The certainty in his voice made me angry for some reason

"You're a brave man" I said as I pulled him up to his feet "I could have your head on a spit in the blink of an eye" I growled out as he sat on the bed.

"You really think death frightens me now?" He asked incredulously "I watched my eldest son die, watched you drag his body behind your chariot" He looked me in the eye. I did not see the hatred or anger I had expected to see in his eyes. Instead I saw a pleading that seemed to come from his very soul.

"Give him back to me. He deserves the honor of a proper burial, you know that. Give him to me" I swallowed thickly and stared right back at the King.

"He killed my cousin" I spat at the old man, my excuse weak to even my own ears.

"He thought it was you. How many cousins have you killed? How many sons, fathers, husbands and brothers? How many, brave Achilles?" I looked away from him for his words rang true, I had killed too many in my life

"I knew your father, he died before his time. But he was lucky not to live long enough to see his son fall. You have taken everything from me. My eldest son, heir to my throne, defender of my kingdom. I cannot change what has happened, it is the will of the Gods, but give me this small mercy. I loved my boy from the moment he opened his eyes to the moment you closed them. Let me wash his body and say the prayers. Let me place two coins on his eyes for the Boatman" I swallowed and looked back at the King, his words moving my heart.

"If I let you walk out of here... If I let you take him, it doesn't change anything. You're still my enemy in the morning"

"You're still my enemy tonight. But even enemies can show respect" I stood and leaned against the support post as I thought about his words. I knew it had been wrong of me to kill Hector, even worse to desecrate his body the way I had.

"I admire your courage" I said to the king lowly "meet me outside in a moment" And with that I left him to go and prepare Hector's body. I wrapped the body of the prince in a purple cloth, leaving his sand covered face uncovered. On seeing at what I had done to him, I broke down and sobbed next to his body. After a few moments, I managed to calm myself and finish wrapping his body.

"We'll meet again soon, my brother" I told him before picking him up to strap him to the chariot. Once I had secured him to the chariot, I turned and addressed Priam

"Your son was the best I ever fought" I told him "in my country the funeral games last for twelve days"

"It is the same in my country" The old king told me as I made up my mind

"Then the Prince will have that honour. No Greek will attack Troy for twelve days" I looked the old man in the eyes before seeing them slide past me

"Briseis?" He said in shock as she came to embrace her uncle. I watched her face as she ran to his arms, her expression one of joy.

"We thought you were dead, little swan" Priam kissed her hair and said no more for a moment. When they finally untangled themselves from their embrace, they turned to face me. Briseis stepped away from her uncle tentatively, all the while keeping eye contact with me.

"You're free" I told her. I knew that she had to leave me. I had hurt her too much to be able to look at her anymore without my guilt consuming me. She had to leave, and my heart began to break. She looked confused and came closer to me, still wary about any harm I could do to her.

"If I hurt you... it's not what I wanted" I struggled to choke out. Normally, the thought of apologizing left a bitter taste in my mouth, however in this case I felt it was warranted. I carefully took Patroclus' shell necklace and placed it around her neck, careful of the marks from yesterday. Had another left them there, he would no longer be among the living. I clasped one of her hands in both of mine and she quickly placed her other one on top.

"Go" I whispered to her, before raising my voice "no one will stop you, you have my word"

"Come, my girl" Priam called from the chariot. Moving from Briseis, our hands untangled themselves from each other. She moved towards her uncle and stopped half way, and then she turned to face me. Before I could react, she crushed her lips to mine and kissed me as though it were our last, and there was the chance it might be. Without thinking, my lips matched her passion and I forgot everything. I forgot the men and Priam watching and I forgot Hector's body. All I could do was kiss the woman I loved for possibly the last time. After a moment, I gently pushed her away and looked at her.

"Go" I said again as I watched her uncle from the corner of my eye. He was understandably in shock at the sight of his virtuous niece embracing Greece's best warrior, the man who had killed his son. Briseis nodded her head in understanding and turned to her still silent uncle, who waited in the chariot. She turned and went to him, every step taking her further away from me. He extended his hand to help her up and she took it, her back to me as she looked at the wrapped corpse of her cousin.

"You're a far better King than the one leading this army" I told Priam, my eyes fixed on Briseis back. He looked at me and nodded in acknowledgment, before gathering the reins in his hands and spurring his horses forward. Just before leaving my sight, Briseis turned around and our eyes locked together. Her brown orbs seemed to burn holes all over my body and I almost lost my resolve not to stop her. Almost. Eventually the chariot was beyond where my eyes could see, yet still I looked for her. I felt Eudorus put his hand on my shoulder and turned and faced him.

"Forgive me Eudorus; I should never have struck you. You've been a loyal friend all your life, always obedient" My hand grabbed his wrist in a gesture of apology and brotherhood.

"We stay now, but we will not fight in the final battle" I told him as I moved away slightly, determined to maintain my warrior demeanor.

"My lord?" He asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"You and the men will ready the ship to leave, while I go onshore and get Briseis. Then we sail while we have a substantial advantage to get away undetected"

"Then why not let the men march beside you? Surely it would make it easier to find her" His suggestion was logical, but I shook my head at the thought.

"All that's left is the massacre, and I do not want my Myrmidons to be stained by the blood of children and innocents. I can't ask you to risk your lives for me"

"We would give them willingly, my lord" Eudorus was quick to assure me. I smiled because I knew beyond a doubt it was true.

"I have no doubt about that my friend, but I cannot willingly let you give them up. Or we might accidentally sail away without you. Believe me, this is better for everyone" I turned away from him and looked at the fortified city. Surely by now she must be somewhere within those walls, embracing her kin and grieving as I had done. I'm coming for you, Briseis I thought as I finally tore my eyes away and headed to my hut for much needed slumber.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_Briseis POV_

It's amazing how life seems to go on, even when one as loved as Hector was no longer among us. When Uncle and I reached the city, Helen, Andromache and Paris had swarmed to me, tears in their eyes as they saw Hectors wrapped body. I had embraced each of them in turn and assured them that I was well. Paris had, of course, persisted with his questions, but I had waved him off every time, insisting I wanted to be alone. Now, after seven days and nights, I was finally alone in my room with no one but my thoughts to disturb me. I sighed as I rolled over for the umpteenth time trying to make myself comfortable. Since returning to Troy, my bed had not been as comfortable as it was and the days seemed longer. I absently fingered the empty space next to me. He slept on the left side I thought as the silk sheets rippled under my finger. The whole week I had been back at Troy, my mind had been plagued with memories of Achilles. How he had made love to me and held me close. How we would talk and argue, yet somehow agree. I quickly wiped away the tears that threatened to escape from my eyes, and thus betray my heart. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Soft, but still audible as it echoed in my rooms in my rooms. Sitting up quickly, I wiped the tears from my face and made myself presentable.

"Come in" I said once I was ready. A second later, Helen peered from behind the door and glided into my room. She was as elegant as ever, adorned with many jewels and baubles. She was quiet for a moment, before joining me on the bed.

"I know why you've been so unlike yourself lately" she said quietly with a wind chime voice. My heart skipped a beat how could she have known? I asked myself as I tried to stop the dread I felt showing on my face.

"And why is that, cousin?" I asked, attempting to sound normal and tired

"Because you fell in love... with Achilles" She finally lifted her head and looked me in the eyes. I gasped as the words left her mouth, the truth in them ringing as loud as bells. Recovering quickly, I tried to deny it

"I don't know-"

Of course you know, Briseis," she cut over me "you know exactly what I'm talking about, so don't try to deny it" I shut my mouth as she looked at me. The determination and certainty in her eyes was alarming compared to her normally docile orbs.

"Tell me what happened" she said and I looked away. How could I tell her that I had betrayed my country, my family and Hector by allowing myself to feel something other than hate for Troy's greatest enemy? She stayed silent next to me and after a long debate with myself, I opened my heart for her to see. She listened with rapt attention as I told her about my capture, the knife, the leaving and the day Achilles had slain Hector. By the time I finished my tale, the tears I had suppressed flowed freely and I no longer tried to stop them. She pulled me into a tight embrace and I cried into her shoulder. When my breathing had returned to normalcy, she pulled away slightly and brushed my tears away

"I understand, Briseis. I went through the same torment when I first came with Paris. We cannot chose who we love for it is the will of the Gods" She put her hand on my shoulder and smiled at me "There are many doors in Troy, if you find the right one then you may be reunited with your Achilles" I looked at her and said nothing. She was going to help me go back to Achilles, to the man I loved. How could I possibly pass up an opportunity like this? Then a thought entered my mind

"Please do not tell Andromache, Helen. I don't think I could bare to have her hate me if she found out" Helen nodded and led me to her rooms. I slipped on one of her gowns and made my way to the stable. I knew there was a passage somewhere around here; I just had to find it.

Find the door open to the lovers lost, and lovers will reunite once more. I'm coming Achilles


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_Achilles POV_

I tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable in the cold bed I laid in. I could call for one of the other women to help warm it, but they wouldn't satisfy the craving I felt for my woman. Though I would never admit it, I missed Briseis. I missed the feel of her soft lips on mine, the silk of her flesh held by my coarse hands, the way we always made everything into a debate. But mostly I just missed having her around, knowing that she was safe and content. I sat up with a sigh and reached over to the chair. On it hung a white dress, Briseis' virgin robes. She had left them behind when she had gone with Priam, and I just couldn't seem to throw them away. As I held the soiled robe in my hands, I noticed a shadow in the doorway. Thinking it was one of the soldiers coming for a fight or advice, I put the robe back in its place.

"Who is it?" I asked the cloaked stranger. They said nothing and simply moved closer to me "Tell me now, before you lose your chance" I threatened as I stepped back. The figure stopped in front of me and raised their hands to the hood of the cloak. Instead of a man's face, I was met with long brown tresses and eyes.

"Should I be afraid of you now?" She asked as my mind reeled at what it saw. This couldn't be real, she couldn't be here.

"Briseis" I whispered quietly, unsure whether she was there or if my mind was playing tricks with me. She nodded and removed her cloak, smiling. She wore a black dress that reached her mid-calf, dribbled with red paint. Many small and shining pearls played the role of straps to hold the dress up, and made her look like the Goddess I knew she was. My hand cautiously journeyed to her face, where it gently rested on her cheek. She leaned into the touch and closed her eyes, her breathing slightly shallower. She's real my mind realized in that split second I touched her. Without warning, I pulled her toward me and crushed my lips to hers. She responded immediately and opened her mouth to my probing tongue. My hand kept its place on her face while the other one traveled to the small of her back, anchoring our bodies together as she rested her hands on my chest. I pulled away and rested my forehead against hers, panting slightly from the overwhelming passion.

"You shouldn't be here, Briseis" I told her as our foreheads remained touching. She pulled back and looked at me, the hurt evident in her eyes.

"Do you not want me?" She thought I didn't want her? I felt like my body was burning from the inside out, all from one of her kisses. It was taking all my self-control and restraint not to fling her to ground and ravage her like a whore right at this moment.

"By the Gods, Briseis, I burn for you" My voice wasn't completely steady, but I continued on. She had to understand "But you can't be here. Do you know what will happen when your people find out that you came to see me?"

"I've already betrayed my people by just being here, what difference does it make if I stay or go?" I closed my eyes at her words. What difference indeed! It would make all the difference to me. I don't think I would be able to stand seeing her leave in the morning. I've got to make her see reason I thought as I grabbed her shoulders.

"Don't you know what I've done, Briseis? A week ago, I slaughtered your cousin. And I took the lives of your countrymen" She looked at me and rested her hand on my face.

"I know what you have done. If you want me to leave, then I'll leave. But not before you look me in the eyes and tell me you never want to see me again" I could tell her no such thing, and she knew it. For the longest moment we stood there, just looking at each other. Our eyes came to an agreement and our faces inched slowly towards each other. This time the kiss was gentle and loving, but soon the longing we had for each other crashed on us with no impediment and all thoughts of gentleness vanished. My hands ran all over her back and waist, feeling the fabric of the seductive dress. Her hands had a likeminded idea and pulled my shirt off my chest to reveal my tanned skin. We fell onto the bed together and my lips trailed a path down her neck, paying extra attention to the barely there finger marks of my own hand. Her hands ran all over my body as I removed her dress, careful not to damage it. When we had shed all our clothes, we paused for a second before our lips joined again. I kissed her as I had been longing to do ever since she left for Troy; passionately and crushingly. She responded in kind, her passion matching my own if not more so. I kissed all the way down her body, sucking and nipping at her breasts as I passed them. When my mouth reached her womanhood, she gasped loudly and clutched the bed sheets tightly. I peeked up and smiled as I saw her writhing in pleasure, her eyes squeezed shut. I leisurely explored her center, her moans encouraging me and I delved even further. I made my way back up to her and kissed her deeply. She responded with aggressive need and rolled us so that she was on top of me. I was surprised by this move, but went with it as she moved on me. I bit my lip to stop the moan that threatened to burst from my throat, as she brushed her center against my arousal. She did this several times before I stopped her roving hands on my chest and held her still.

"Please, my love, stop this unholy torture" I pleaded as she smiled down at me. Leaning down, she placed kisses on my chest and lips before allowing me to enter her

"Oh Gods, Briseis..." I gasped as she moaned incoherently in response. After a second we moved against each other as sweat began to form on our bodies. Briseis' moves were desperate and passion filled, the intensity making me crave her more. My hands ran over her back as she moaned and tilted her head back, closing her eyes at the pleasure. I grasped her hips and guided her so that she moved faster, reveling in the feeling. I dug my hands through her hair and brought her lips to mine, kissing her fiercely as we came undone together. She screamed wordlessly and I shouted in the euphoric state that we had entered. She collapsed on me and I held her close to my body, unwilling to let her go for even a moment. I played with a strand of her hair as I looked down at her.

"Are they treating you well in Troy?" I asked her quietly. She looked up at me and nodded

"My uncle never told anyone about us, not even Paris. Everyone thinks I'm just poor, traumatized Briseis, the girl held captive by the murderous Achilles" She sounded bitter and curled more into me. I frowned for a moment, before wrapping my arms around her more tightly.

"Do you regret it?" I asked her. She lifted her head and looked me in the eyes, placing her hand on my cheek softly.

"No, I don't regret it. I don't regret the first night you took me and I don't regret coming to you tonight" She laid a gentle kiss on my lips and rested her head back on my heart. I was astounded by her announcement. Even after I had killed her cousin and sent her away, she still never regretted not killing me or coming to see me. I stopped playing with her hair and gently pulled her face towards mine

"There are still a few hours before dawn..." I said with a smile on my lips

"So there are. What shall we do?" She asked with her voice seductive and sweet as she pressed into me.

"I'm sure we can think of something" I told her as I quickly flipped her onto her back. Smiling at each other, we savored the pleasures we had been denied over and over again.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_Briseis POV_

I was awakened by Achilles gently shaking my shoulder. Wearily I opened my eyes and looked at him, his face somber and melancholy. The dawn was coming and I had to leave him again. Sighing, I slowly got out of the bed and looked for my dress. Achilles stood next to me and held it in his hands, his eyes traveling down my body. I took the dress in my hands and quickly kissed him again, memorizing the feel of his lips on mine. I pulled back and quietly dressed, tears pricking at my eyes, but I would not let them fall. Once I had dressed, Achilles came behind me and encircled his arms around my waist. He placed his head in the crook of my neck and exhaled loudly. I leaned back into his chest and did the same. Neither of us said anything for a moment, simply enjoying the silence

"You look beautiful in this dress" He said as he kissed my cheek

"Do I not look beautiful any other time?" I asked, a smile playing on my lips as I turned to face, his arms still around my waist. He kissed me again and pulled me closer still.

"You are beautiful all the time" He said with a slight smirk dancing across his handsome face. Gently, he brushed a stray lock of hair behind my ears and sighed as he looked in my eyes.

"You must go, Briseis, before anyone finds out you are gone" He told me, urgency and resent evident in his voice. I nodded my head and headed for the door, Achilles right behind me. When I reached the flaps, I turned and looked at him again. Before he could react, I closed the distance between us and placed my lips firmly on his. His arms wrapped around me and drew me close, his investigative tongue slipping between my parted lips. I moaned into his mouth and allowed my hands to become entangled in his golden hair. After some moments, he placed his hands on my chest and gently pushed me away, stepping away slightly at the same time.

"Go. Go now, or I'll never be able to let you leave" He said in a tight voice, and I knew I had to leave now. Giving him one last gaze, I ducked my head and ran out of the tent, not stopping until I had reached the confines of my home. The streets were quiet with few people awake to clutter the narrow spaces. I took the roads that were hardly ever traveled, lest someone see me out so close to dawn. I made it to my rooms quickly and silently, nobody seemed to have noticed me. When I reached my rooms, I collapsed onto my bed, the tears finally bursting forth. I cried for Hector, Andromache, Troy, myself... But mostly I cried for Achilles, the one man who I had taken a chance on. I had taken a chance on him and he had killed my cousin, one of the few men in my life that I loved. Yet still I loved Achilles. I loved him because he was prepared to fight ten men for me and I loved him because he didn't fight them. I loved the way his hands felt on my body, I loved that cocky smirk that danced on his face and I loved how he would test me and then passionately ravish me. There was a knock on my door and I quickly sat up, wiping away the tears that lingered on my face.

"Come in" I choked out, my voice trembling slightly. The door opened slowly and my cousin stuck his head through the crack. Seeing me on my bed and presentable, he quickly moved inside my room and made his way over to me. He came as close as he dared and stood by my bed, watching the tears trickle down my face.

"I know you miss him, Briseis, but he's gone" I kept my head down and said nothing. He was talking about Hector obviously, and my heart went to him, but my mind went to Achilles.

"Hector wouldn't want you to live like you have been, Briseis. He would have wanted you to embrace your life, especially after what you had to endure in that camp" Keep quiet, I thought as I listened to my cousin, he doesn't know and he doesn't need to. Paris stopped talking and reached for my neck. I backed away slightly and eyed him suspiciously as his hands closed around the necklace from Achilles.

"Where did this come from? I have not seen it before" He said quietly as his hand brushed over the shells.

"I made it down on the beach, just before they came" I told him as I stood up to face him. If he knew the truth of the necklace and what it meant, he would have ripped it from my neck and burned it. Better to keep it a secret, I thought as I caressed it soothingly

"Cousin, may I ask you something?" I said cautiously as he looked at me.

"Of course you can, Briseis. Ask away"

"If I asked you to, would you sacrifice your own desires for my happiness?" He looked thoughtful for a moment before answering me

"Of course I would Briseis. I would sacrifice my life if you believed it would make you happy. I've already lost Hector and would gladly die before losing you as well" I drew him into a tight embrace and let out a relieved breath. If only I could tell him what would make my heart happiest of all, but I pushed such wishful thinking out of my mind. I pulled away from him slowly and smiled faintly.

"Thank you for your assurance, cousin" I said quietly as I moved away from him. He understood the message and quickly left my chambers. I sighed and sat back down on my bed. When the time came, I prayed to the Gods that Paris would make good on his promise.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

_Achilles POV_

I stayed in the confines of my hut for almost the entire day. So somber was my mood that not even Eudorus dared to disturb me until well into the afternoon. When I finally left my tent to sit outside by the fire, only Odysseus would come near me. For a long while neither of us said anything, I stared into the fire as he prodded it with a long stick. After a few moments he threw it in and watched as the embers flew up to the moon. I continued to stare blankly into the flames, the goblet in my hands seemingly forgotten.

"I told you that women have a way of complicating things" Odysseus said quietly. I turned and faced my friend, a puzzled expression on my face. He couldn't possibly know, could he?

"I saw her leaving your hut at dawn. I didn't see her face, but I knew it was her" He confirmed bluntly.

"I must admit that you are right once again, Odysseus. It was Briseis that you witnessed leaving my hut. She managed to sneak in to see me and I had not the power to send her back" I admitted to the wily old King. He nodded in understanding and drank some of his wine.

"What do you plan to do when Agamemnon sacks the city? You know that my idea has a fair chance of working, and he won't just let you take her" I smiled slightly because I knew the man to be right.

"I count on it" I told him as I eyed the sword that I had strapped to my hip. He understood my meaning and stared at his cup.

"If you joined in the horse trick it could help her. It would give you a few extra minutes to find her before the men do" His argument made sense, but I knew there was an underlying reason for it

"Agamemnon wants me to be in there, doesn't he?" I asked him, even though I already knew the answer. My being in there would be a great morale booster for the soldiers and give me extra time to find Briseis. But it would also give Agamemnon what he wanted, something I didn't like to think about. But what if those extra minutes made the difference between finding Briseis alive or dead? Before I could stop it, I saw her face in the fire, a smile on her face as her eyes scorched me. In the blink of an eye, her face changed and contorted in pain as she let out a silent scream. I tore my gaze from the fire and looked at my friend and he looked right back

"I'll do it" I told him, my voice quivering slightly. He nodded and threw another stick into the flames.

"You really care for her, don't you?" He asked as the embers disappeared. Of course I knew to whom he was referring, but I pretended I did not. He prodded for a moment before I finally decided to answer him.

"I care for her more than I've ever cared for anyone in my life. And I tell you now that I would rather die than lose her like I lost Patroclus" I told the King. He smiled at me and patted my back.

"So, you finally fear something" He said quietly.

"I think you have been drinking too much my friend" I chuckled lowly as the King looked away from me and took another sip from his goblet.

"Tonight that is a good thing as I have a meeting with the High King. We're finalizing the details for the plan tomorrow morning" He stood up and dusted himself off.

"Well at least you'll be able to sleep well tonight" I told him as he started to walk away. He chuckled lightly and continued on his way. I sat by the fire a while longer and thought about what would happen if I couldn't find Briseis. Since her night visit I hadn't been able to eat, sleep or live. What would I do if she died during the sacking? Certainly I would go on, but with a sense of emptiness and longing. My stomach churned and I pushed such thoughts from my mind. I would find Briseis and I would take her away, with or without Agamemnon's permission. I stood up slowly and looked around the quiet camp. A few men milled around the fires, but they were only swapping the guard and would probably be sleeping otherwise. I sighed and walked back to my tent slowly, the sand shifting below my feet as I went. The waves crashed thunderously around me as they broke on the shore, nothing but foam spraying on the sand. As soon as I stepped foot in my hut, all noise ceased to exist. To me, the silence was deafening and never ending even in those first few seconds. I walked over to the bed and removed my robe and sword before tossing them to the side. I threw myself on the bed and closed my eyes in a vain effort to tempt Hypnos to claim me. He eluded me once again during Selene's reign of the sky and I grunted in frustration. I would simply have to wait until Briseis and I were away from here before Hypnos would welcome me through his doors again. I slowly redressed and walked out to the waves I sat down on the sand close to the surf and looked up. It was a beautiful and cloudless night.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

_Briseis POV_

I woke up early in the morning to hear a round of thunderous cheering. I peered out of my window and gasped at what I saw. Standing taller than three men was a wooden horse tied together with rope. Tall and black, it was an intimidating sight to see. I quickly dressed and made myself presentable before going out to find Paris or my Uncle. I weaved my way through the crowd, their cheers echoing through my ears as I passed. I finally reached the horse and rested my hand on its leg. There was something about it that I could not place.

"Briseis!" I turned quickly as I heard my Uncle call my name. His arms were spread and his face was one of joy. I embraced him and saw how happy he was.

"Look at the mighty Greeks now! Fleeing across the sea liked the whipped dogs that they are. The horse shall stand forevermore as a reminder of our victory over the King of Kings" My Uncle smiled so much that his face looked split into two pieces. I smiled back at him even though my chest had tightened around my heart so hard that I felt as if I would die from the pain. I quickly pushed through the crowd, not caring how unladylike it was, as I ran to the palace. I ran and I ran until I rounded a corner and ran into somebody. Finally stopping, I looked at who I had run into and stopped when I saw Helen.

"What is wrong, Briseis?" she asked me quietly. I looked down and said nothing to my cousin. I should have hated her right then, because she was the one who had brought Achilles to Troy and had allowed me to know him. But I couldn't hate her. Achilles had shown me a world that I had thought I would never see, and had shown me all that I could be. I stood near Helen silently, lost in my thoughts until she wrapped her arms around me. I stiffened in her embrace for a moment before letting myself go and began weeping in her arms.

"He left. He left me and now I'll never see him again" I managed to say in between sobs as Helen tried to comfort me. She kissed my forehead and drew me to look at her. She gently wiped away one of my tears and smiled at me sadly.

"I am so sorry, Briseis, I brought you this misery. If I hadn't left Sparta then Achilles wouldn't have left Greece. But now you must act as though he was nothing but a captor to you. Even as your breaks over and over again when you think of him." Her eyes looked away from me and I felt a moment of pity for her. Yes she was happy with Paris, but she hated watching all the men fight and die for her. And now she believed that she had hurt me. I embraced her again and we stood in the hall for some moments, one weeping while the other tried to comfort. Eventually we moved into Helen's rooms to sit as our feet grew tired, and still I stayed just a few hours more. After a long time I finally pulled away and wiped my tears from my still watery eyes. Helen squeezed my shoulders slightly and I looked back at her.

"We should probably get ready for the feast your Uncle is having. You need to appear as though he means nothing to you, even when your heart breaks as you say the words" I looked at her quickly before nodding and going on my way in preparation. I looked out one of the windows and saw that it had started to get dark; I must have stayed longer than I meant. I smiled feebly at people as I passed, occasionally waving off their concerns when they asked how I fared. I entered my chambers without any difficulty and leaned against the door as I collected myself. Helen was right; I couldn't arouse people's suspicions by mourning over Achilles. But my heart broke at the thought of pretending that he was nothing to me. I sighed and walked towards my cupboard. Since I had become a priestess, I had given away many of my robes in favor of the white ones a virgin was supposed to wear. I rifled through my gowns until I came across what I was looking for. It was the dress that Uncle Priam had given me shortly before I had become a priestess, one that I could not bear to give away. It was a light gown colored dark blue with gold stitched around the hem and with the slashes in the sleeves it showed some flesh, but not enough to raise an eyebrow. I carefully put it on and did my hair, adjusting to the feel of a comb again. I picked up a piece of bronze and looked at it, receiving only a partial reflection in response. I sighed and brushed my hand against the necklace Achilles had given me, it was going to be a long night indeed. I left my room quietly and went to find Helen, the only one I could trust to stop me giving myself away. She looked perfect as always, with not a hair nor thread out of place. I sat beside her once we had entered the hall and tried to engage my family in conversation. It was a vain attempt, as the sickness I had been feeling since Hector's death coursed through my stomach. I breathed out and put a hand over my stomach hoping it would calm the churning in my stomach. Helen noticed my discomfort and raised an eyebrow. I quickly put her mind at ease before leaving the hall for some fresh air. The streets were quiet and deserted with many Trojans inside to shield themselves from the cold. I made my way to the horse and put my hand to the wood. There was something about it that seemed very calming. In that moment I realized why I had been so sick lately. It wasn't because of grief and it wasn't anything to do with all the food I'd been eating. It was something else entirely.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

_Achilles POV_

There she was again. I had seen Briseis when the horse had first been brought into Troy. Priam had proved the most superstitious of men and now they would all pay for it. I leaned closer to the hole I peered out from and watched as she placed a hand on the horse's leg. She looked absolutely beautiful as always and I could clearly see the necklace I had given her, making my heart flutter. Suddenly her face changed from one of contentment to one of shock. She gasped and covered her mouth. Staggering forward, she leaned against the horse and closed her eyes. I leaned closer so that I could hear every word that she said.

"All the Gods on Olympus forgive me, I carry his child in my womb" I quickly stood in shock and cursed as my head hit the hard wood of the horse. Could what Briseis said be true? She looked up and observed the horse, waiting and watching. After several long moments she turned away and started to head towards the palace. I stared after her as my mind reeled with the news. With child? No matter how many times I repeated it in my head; I still could not believe they were the words she had spoken.

"Are you alright, my friend?" Odysseus asked quietly as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I said nothing, the shock still holding me and I knew he had heard her words as well. I started to push out a loose piece of wood, only to be stopped by Odysseus.

"What are you doing?" He said quietly, his small voice belaying the impatience and anger evident on his face. I ignored him and simply pried my hand free to push out the wood again. Odysseus stopped my hands again, but I didn't care. I had to go to Briseis and tell her how much I loved her. I had to get her and the unborn baby out of here before someone else got to them.

"You'll put her and the child in more danger if you go to her now. The Trojans would learn about you and kill her to get to you, or Agamemnon would find her" I knew his words rang true, but it was still a fight to stop my hands from seeking out the wood and tearing it to pieces. I sat back down and waited anxiously, my hands in constant movement as I waited. Odysseus backed away from me, but I could still feel his eyes keeping a close watch on me in case I did something stupid. I replayed her words in my mind and heard them in her sweet voice. How long had she been with child? Was it my child? I shook my head in disgust at myself; of course it was my child. As we sat there in silence, my mind displayed images of what the baby would be like when it came into the world. I'd always wanted to have a son called Neoptolemus. I smiled dazedly in my fantasies and barely noticed that it had become dark already. There a few small sounds of men and women in their drunkenness, but they died down soon enough. When no more sound could be heard to pierce the silence, Odysseus waved his hand and we all moved. The belly of the horse slowly came apart as the men untied the ropes that held the pieces. Odysseus went out first, followed by a few of his men. I cursed quietly at how slow they were going before I finally reached an opening. Wasting no time, I quickly slid down the rope and ran in the opposite direction from the men, towards the palace. I paced myself as I made my way through the winding streets; I couldn't lose my stamina when I needed it most.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

_Briseis POV_

I sighed wearily and pulled myself from my bed. I would have to endure yet another sleepless night. It seemed every time I closed my eyes his face would be placed on the lids and I would be in torment. Torment for still craving the man that had killed hundreds of my people and for loving that same man who had slaughtered Hector. I pushed the thoughts out of my mind and headed towards the window. A light breeze danced on my face as I looked over the silent city. My dress from dinner had some wrinkles in it from when I had fallen asleep in it, but I still did not take it off. It gave me small warmth against the wind and I was thankful for that. My eyes strayed towards the beach, where I had changed so much. A girl no longer occupied my bedchambers, instead a woman who had known love had taken her place. I looked curiously at the guard towers. One was dark as normal, but the other one had a light on it. Odd I thought as I watched the light. Suddenly the man who held it began to wave it from side to side rapidly, while a small crack appeared in the gate. In came one soldier, then another and another until the whole square was full of soldiers. I screamed in panic as I rushed out of the door. I knew what would happen to the royals and I would die before seeing that happen to Andromache or Paris. I called out for them as I ran in the halls of men and women, old and young alike. Where were the Gods now?

_Achilles POV_

I stuck to the shadows as I ran towards the palace. All around me I could see the bodies of the fallen Trojans as they burned in the flames. I tried to block it out of my mind, trying not to hear Briseis' voice joining them in their dying cries of agony. Everyone moved out of my way as I ran towards them, terrified of the Mighty Achilles. I paid them no heed as I continued to run for the palace. When I finally reached my destination, I was met by a throng of Trojans running from their quarters. I looked to the side and saw no one, so I went to the wall. It was a little worn out, which meant that there were in built footholds for someone to climb. In a moment I was pressed against the stone of the wall and climbing as fast as I could. When I reached the top I was spotted by one of the guards. Quickly pulling myself off the edge of the balcony, I hid on the doors side. I grabbed the first guard by his neck and thrust my sword into the chest of the other one. They both fell to the ground and I held my sword at the first ones neck

"Briseis, where is she?" I questioned him. For a moment he couldn't speak, but squirmed about with wide eyes "WHERE?" I asked again impatiently, I couldn't waste time.

"I don't know. Please, I have a son" He begged as he tried to move away from me

"Then get him out of Troy" I said as I turned and ran through the archway that led inside. Already the halls inside were illuminated from the city's flame, the heat making it hard to breathe.

"BRISEIS?" I shouted into the hall of running people, searching their faces as they ran past me. Frustrated, my hands grabbed fists full of my hair and squeezed. Where was she?


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

_Briseis POV_

"Paris! Andromache!" I called out as I ran in the hallways. I could find neither hair nor hide of my family and I grew sick with worry. Had they managed to get out of the city? If so, why would they abandon me in this god forsaken place? Or had they all perished? Pushing that thought from my mind, I continued to run, occasionally being forced back a step as the crowds overwhelmed me. There was so much noise I could barely hear myself even breathe as the crowds became stronger. I saw a woman huddled in the corner, praying to a god to save her. That was when a thought struck me. The shrine to Apollo in the gardens was quiet, and I could think of no reason to live now that Achilles was gone. I ran through the crowds hurriedly, my dress billowing around me as I continued on my way. The shrine was empty and quiet as I thought it would be. I calmed myself and knelt at the statue of Apollo's feet in a gesture of servitude though I was no longer his priestess. I prayed for Paris, Andromache, Helen and Uncle Priam, that maybe they had all gotten out alive. And then I prayed for Achilles, the man who had taught me so much. I prayed that wherever he was he would be happy.

"Briseis?" I heard a voice call my name. I turned my head but saw no one near the shrine. Thinking I had imagined it, I turned back to the statue and started my prayers again.

"Briseis?" The voice called again and I knew who had called me. I quickly stood up and looked around. I could see no one, so I used my voice as my eyes.

"Achilles!" I called back to the voice. I heard the sound of footsteps and started to cry as I saw Achilles come through the archway. He stopped when he saw me for a moment, but then the clang of the sword being dropped sounded through the space and his lips were on mine, drawing me into a passionate kiss. I melted into the kiss as I always did and wrapped my arms around his neck. After a moment he drew away from me

"What are you still doing here? You're not safe" He said when we had pulled apart. I rested my head on his chest plate and held him close.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again" I told him softly. He seemed to understand and nodded his head. We turned to head out of the archway, when we were met by a very smug looking Agamemnon.

"Going somewhere, are we?" He said as the twenty or so men behind him surrounded us. Achilles gently pushed me behind him and held onto my hand.

"Step aside Agamemnon, and let us pass" Achilles growled at the High King. Agamemnon just stood there and smiled. He made a small motion with his hands and the soldiers all started to close in on us. I pressed close to Achilles and he tightened his grip on my hand as the soldiers all leered at me. Moving at once, almost all the guards went to hold Achilles whilst two or three pried his hand away from mine. Like the warlord he was, Achilles quickly started to fight back with his bare hands and knocked out three of the men holding him before he realized that they had a hold of me. He froze when he saw one of them place his sword on my throat while two others held onto my arms. Agamemnon started to chuckle when he saw Achilles reaction. He made his way over to me and ran his fingers up and down my cheek. I tried to lean away from the repulsive man but the grip of the soldiers proved to be too strong. Achilles stared them down and their grip loosened somewhat.

"You wore a virgin's robe the last time I saw you" Agamemnon said to me lightly but loud enough so Achilles could hear every word. I felt dirty as he dragged his handover my dress and down the side of my sleeve. "But not anymore I see. Tell me, did brave Achilles ruin you for the temple? Was he gentle with you?" He taunted me, knowing full well that Achilles had been the one I had given my innocence to.

"Release her, Agamemnon; your quarrel is with me" Achilles told Agamemnon, his voice strained. This only made Agamemnon smile harder, but his hand did stop touching me.

"That is where I find you are wrong, Achilles. She is the only way I can get you to listen, so the quarrel is with her as well" Unexpectedly, he moved his hands and trailed it along my collarbone, making me feel dirty with the contact. I could sense Achilles' fury by the way he stared at the High King of Greece.

"Release her now, or you shall find your fat head lying next to your lifeless body. Do not trick yourself into thinking that they will be able to save your pathetic hide" He gestured to the guards with his hands but kept his eyes on Agamemnon. Agamemnon nodded in agreement and, thankfully, moved away from me.

"Oh, I certainly know that fact. However, my men can kill the little Trojan whore here quite easily" As if on cue, all the soldiers drew their swords and I felt the cool metal of three weapons caressing my flesh "However, I might be willing to let her live… for a price" I shook my head at Achilles; I wasn't worth any form of suffering.

"State your terms" Achilles said quietly, his voice strained and belaying of the anger he was sure to have felt. Agamemnon looked taken aback for a second, but covered his surprise well.

"What is it you would be willing to offer me, son of Peleus" Came Agamemnon's smooth reply in return. I kept my eyes on Achilles and shook my head again. He looked thoughtful for a moment before answering my captor.

"I can give you the one thing you want most in the world" I was puzzled. What could Achilles give that Agamemnon wanted? I cast a glance at the High King and noticed that his expression betrayed his piqued curiosity.

"And what is that, Achilles? It had better be worth the fun I would have with the whore" I saw Achilles tense as the words left Agamemnon's foul mouth and I prayed that Apollo or Athena would calm him.

"I will pledge my sword to you and fight when you call for me. But you must promise that none of your men or yourself will ever harm her in any way" I was shocked by Achilles' offer. Pledge his sword to Agamemnon, the man he hated most in the entire world? I would have laughed had the circumstances not been so serious. Agamemnon looked pensive for a moment, but I knew it was merely a farce. Here was Achilles pledging his sword in exchange for my safety, he would be an utter fool not to agree to this. Slowly, Agamemnon nodded his head in agreement.

"Deal, Achilles. I agree that neither I nor any of my men shall touch a hair on her head again. But should you go back on your word…. the consequences could be very severe for your lady" With that, he motioned to his men and they threw me out of their tight grips. I stumbled and expected the ground to meet me, but instead felt the warmth and security of Achilles arms as he wrapped them around my body and kissed my hair fiercely. Agamemnon merely shook his head in disgust and turned to leave

"Remember the consequences should you go back on our bargain, Achilles" He called over his shoulder. The soldiers leered at me again before joining their master, leaving Achilles and me alone. The stifling heat of Troy and the smoke started to make me dizzy and I fell onto Achilles for support, my world going black


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

_Achilles POV_

I looked down at an apparently unconscious Briseis and bit back a short laugh. Just moments before, she had been fighting tooth and nail to free herself from Agamemnon and now that she was free, she fainted. I carefully wrapped my arms around her back and legs and began to carry her out of the shrine. She moved closer to me and moaned, burying her head in my chest. I picked up the pace a little and began a slight jog, wary of the flames around us. My feet retraced the path from whence they had first brought me to her and I smiled as I saw the large gate that would be our escape. I quickly ran through before anyone saw me and started to run towards the ship.

"Get ready to cast off!" I shouted to Eudorus, who stood at the bow of the ship to wait like I had instructed him. I quickly ran up the gang plank and no sooner had I stepped onto the ship than we cast off and began our departure from the Trojan shores. I looked back at Troy that was now burning to the ground and tightened my arms around Briseis. The very thought of her having been in there just moments before, made me shudder involuntarily and I turned away from the familiar scene. Giving my orders to Eudorus, I quickly took Briseis below deck so that she would no longer smell the destruction of what once was her home. I laid her down gently on the bed and watched as she slept. Would she truly be happy with me? I thought as my eyes roved her body, checking for any obvious injury. The question had plagued me ever since I had asked her to leave Troy that night. I had slaughtered her cousin and almost strangled her in my grief over Patroclus' death. Yet still she had come back to me, and called for me to find her. My thoughts started to become fuzzy as fatigue claimed my body. I quietly undressed and slipped into the bed behind her. Pushing the hair from the nape of her neck, I kissed her and buried my head in her beautiful brown tresses. For once, sleep came easily to me as I wrapped my arms around her slightly shivering body and closed my eyes.

*********Next Morning***********

The sun's rays hit my eyes and I rolled over. It was far too early in the morning to get up and leave the warmth of my bed. My arms automatically reached out for Briseis but only grasped empty space and air. Opening my eyes, I sat up and looked around the room

"Briseis?" I called out softly into the emptiness. I slowly got out of bed and put on my clothes before walking sleepily up to the deck. I had a quick look around before spotting her looking over the side, towards where Troy had been. I walked to her quietly, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her cheek. She seemed to tense slightly but then relaxed when she realized it was only me.

"You gave me a fright, my lord. I didn't realize you had awoken"

"It was not my intention, I assure you" I told her softly as she leaned back into me. I smiled and wrapped my arms more snugly around her, watching as the blue water turned yellow in the sunrise.

"Troy's gone, isn't it? "She asked suddenly and I was pulled out of my idle thoughts. She knew that her home was gone, but it still broke me to see how despondent she was over the loss.

"Yes. Troy is gone" I told her simply "But Phtia awaits for us. It may not be Troy, but it can be our home" She nodded silently and returned to looking out over the horizon. I kissed her cheek again and kept my lips close to her ear

"Can I keep you?" I whispered softly in her ear. She turned in my arms and looked at my quizzically.

"Can you keep me?" She repeated quietly, trying to figure what I had said. When she had solved the puzzle, her hand covered her mouth and she let out a small squeal. Faster than I expected from her, she crushed her lips to mine and kissed me.

"Yes, yes" She breathed as she pulled away, before kissing me again "A thousand times yes" I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her back with eager passion. Releasing her, I removed my King ring from my hand and looked into her eyes. Taking her left hand gently in my own, I slipped the ring on her finger and kissed it.

"I love you" I whispered to her as I looked into her eyes again. She said no words, for they were not needed. Instead she wrapped her arms around my neck and drew me into a tight embrace. I did not know how long we stood there, but I knew that nothing in the world would part me from Briseis. Absolutely nothing.


	30. Chapter 30

**-Epilogue-**

_Briseis POV_

I screamed in agony as I pushed. The women around me all talked at once but I paid them no mind as another wave of pain washed over me.

"I can see it coming, my Lady. Just a few more pushes" I vaguely heard one of them saying. She wanted me to push even more? Right now I felt as if my body was being torn in half by the baby that was trying to come out.

"What in Hades name is happening in there?" Achilles shouted through the door that separated us. I screamed again and faintly heard the women pushing him out of the door; a birthing room was no place for a husband.

"I see the head! Just one more push, my Lady! One more!" Maia shouted excitedly as I gave a final scream to release the excruciating pain as I felt a small body leave me. I collapsed onto the bed I rested on and tried to slow down my racing heart. And then I heard a small wailing sound, making my heart flutter. I wiped away the sweat that had gathered on my body with a rag and waited as they bathed my baby. They finally allowed my husband to be in the room so long as he was quiet, which he grudgingly promised. As he made his way to me, I noticed a small, wrapped bundle nestled in his arms and knew at once it was my baby.

"Briseis, would you like to officially meet our daughter?" He asked quietly, beaming with pride. I silently nodded my head and held out my arms for my daughter. Achilles gently placed her in my arms and I drew her close to me. She was absolutely perfect; with little wisps of what was sure to be blonde hair. She gurgled happily and moved herself closer to me. I sighed and placed a kiss on her the top of her head as Achilles leaned down to embrace me.

"What shall we name her?" He asked softly as he stroked her little pink cheek. I considered it for a moment before settling on a name.

"I like the name Harmonia May, because she came from the harmony of our souls" I told him. He looked back down at our daughter and considered it.

"I think it suits her" He said finally as she grabbed his finger in her small hand. He wiggled it slightly and her whole hand shook with the force, making her give a small gurgle of happiness. He smiled back and kissed her forehead. I held them both close to me and savoured the moment. One day Harmonia would have suitors banging down her door, but for now she was mine and Achilles'. It was not how I had envisioned my life when I had put on my priestess robes. It was even better.


End file.
